Plantilla:RdDatosS
} |SAAMBELLLAINVOCADORA = Saambell la InvocadoraSaambell the Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros2600400 |SAAMBELLTHESUMMONER = Saambell la InvocadoraSaambell the Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros2600400 |SABATIELTHEPHILOSOPHERSSTONE = Sabatiel - La Piedra FilosofalSabatiel - The Philosopher's Stonecarta mágicamágicanormal |SABATIELLAPIEDRAFILOSOFAL = Sabatiel - La Piedra FilosofalSabatiel - The Philosopher's Stonecarta mágicamágicanormal |SABERBEETLE = Escarabajo SableSaber Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto62400600 |SABERHOLE = Agujero del SableSaber Holecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SABERREFLECT = Reflejo de SableSaber Reflectcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SABERSAURUS = SablesaurioSabersaurusmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio41900500 |SABERSHARK = Tiburón EspadaSaber Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez416001200 |SABERSLASH = Tajo de SableSaber Slashcarta mágicamágicanormal |SABERVAULT = Bóveda del SableSaber Vaultcarta mágicamágicade campo |SABIAAMAZONESS = Sabia AmazonessAmazoness Sagemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41400700 |SABIADELSILENCIO = Sabia del SilencioSage of Silencemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros414001000 |SABIDURIAMANCHADA = Sabiduría ManchadaTainted Wisdommonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31250800 |SABIDURÍAMANCHADA = Sabiduría ManchadaTainted Wisdommonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31250800 |SABIOCUOYASILVANO = Sabiocuoya SilvanoSylvan Sagequoiamonstruo de efectovientoplanta726002100 |SABIODELAFRONTERA = Sabio de la FronteraFrontier Wisemanmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31600800 |SABIODELAFUSION = Sabio de la FusiónFusion Sagecarta mágicamágicanormal |SABIODELAFUSIÓN = Sabio de la FusiónFusion Sagecarta mágicamágicanormal |SABIODELAQUIETUD = Sabio de la QuietudSage of Stillnessmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros414001000 |SABIODELESPEJODELAGALAXIA = Sabio del Espejo de la GalaxiaGalaxy Mirror Sagemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros30800 |SABIONEOS = Sabio NeosNeos Wisemanmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1030003000 |SABIOOSCURO = Sabio OscuroDark Sagemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros928003200 |SABLELUMINOSO = Sable LuminosoLightsworn Sabrecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SABLESAURIO = SablesaurioSabersaurusmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio41900500 |SABLEXAIRBELLUM = Sable-X AirbellumX-Saber Airbellummonstruo cantantetierrabestia31600200 |SABLEXANUPIRAÑA = Sable-X Anu PirañaX-Saber Anu Piranhamonstruo normaltierraguerrero418001100 |SABLEXAXEL = Sable-X AxelX-Saber Axelmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1400100 |SABLEXGALAHAD = Sable-X GalahadX-Saber Galahadmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800800 |SABLEXPALOMURO = Sable-X PalomuroX-Saber Palomuromonstruo cantantetierrareptil1200300 |SABLEXPASHUUL = Sable-X PashuulX-Saber Pashuulmonstruo cantantetierraguerrero21000 |SABLEXSOUZA = Sable-X SouzaX-Saber Souzamonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero725001600 |SABLEXURBELLUM = Sable-X UrbellumX-Saber Urbellummonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero722001300 |SABLEXURUZ = Sable-X UruzX-Saber Uruzmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41600100 |SABLEXWAYNE = Sable-X WayneX-Saber Waynemonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero52100400 |SABLEXXCABALLEROBOGGART = Sable-XX Caballero BoggartXX-Saber Boggart Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419001000 |SABLEXXDARKSOUL = Sable-XX DarksoulXX-Saber Darksoulmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3100100 |SABLEXXEMMERSBLADE = Sable-XX EmmersbladeXX-Saber Emmersblademonstruo de efectotierrainsecto31300800 |SABLEXXFAULTROLL = Sable-XX FaultrollXX-Saber Faultrollmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero624001800 |SABLEXXFULHELMKNIGHT = Sable-XX FulhelmknightXX-Saber Fulhelmknightmonstruo cantantetierraguerrero313001000 |SABLEXXGARDESTRIKE = Sable-XX GardestrikeXX-Saber Gardestrikemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia521001400 |SABLEXXGARSEM = Sable-XX GarsemXX-Saber Garsemmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41400400 |SABLEXXGOTTOMS = Sable-XX GottomsXX-Saber Gottomsmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero-bestia931002600 |SABLEXXHYUNLEI = Sable-XX HyunleiXX-Saber Hyunleimonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero623001300 |SABLEXXRAGIGURA = Sable-XX RagiguraXX-Saber Ragiguramonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia12001000 |SABUESOMECANICO = Sabueso MecánicoMechanical Houndmonstruo de efectotierramáquina728001500 |SABUESOMECÁNICO = Sabueso MecánicoMechanical Houndmonstruo de efectotierramáquina728001500 |SABUESOSOMBRAÑECA = Sabueso SombrañecaShaddoll Houndmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros41600900 |SACERDOTEDEASURA = Sacerdote de AsuraAsura Priestmonstruo spiritluzhada417001200 |SACERDOTISADELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Sacerdotisa del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Priestessmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros310001500 |SACERDOTISASOMBRIADEOHM = Sacerdotisa Sombría de OhmShadowpriestess of Ohmmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417001600 |SACERDOTISASOMBRÍADEOHM = Sacerdotisa Sombría de OhmShadowpriestess of Ohmmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417001600 |SACREDCRANE = Grulla SagradaSacred Cranemonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600400 |SACREDNOBLEKNIGHTOFKINGARTORIGUS = Noble Caballero Sagrado del Rey ArtorigusSacred Noble Knight of King Artorigusmonstruo xyzluzguerrero522002200 |SACREDPHOENIXOFNEPHTHYS = Fénix Sagrado de NephtysSacred Phoenix of Nephthysmonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada824001600 |SACREDSERPENTSWAKE = El Despertar de la Serpiente SagradaSacred Serpent's Wakecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SACREDSPIRITBEASTMOUNTAPELIO = Jinete de la Bestia Espiritual Sagrada ApelioSacred Spirit Beast Mount Apeliomonstruo de fusiónvientopiro62600400 |SACREDSPIRITBEASTMOUNTKANNAHAWK = Jinete de la Bestia Espiritual Sagrada KannahawkSacred Spirit Beast Mount Kannahawkmonstruo de fusiónvientotrueno614001600 |SACREDSPIRITBEASTMOUNTPETOLFIN = Jinete de la Bestia Espiritual Sagrada PetolfinSacred Spirit Beast Mount Petolfinmonstruo de fusiónvientoaqua62002800 |SACREDSPIRITOFTHEICEBARRIER = Espíritu Sagrado de la Barrera de HieloSacred Spirit of the Ice Barriermonstruo spiritaguazombi416001200 |SACREDSWORDOFSEVENSTARS = Espada Sagrada de las Siete EstrellasSacred Sword of Seven Starscarta mágicamágicanormal |SACRIFICIOALOSCONDENADOS = Sacrificio a los CondenadosTribute to The Doomedcarta mágicamágicanormal |SACRIFICIOQLIFOT = Sacrificio QlifotSaqliphortcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SAFEZONE = Zona SeguraSafe Zonecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SAFFIRAQUEENOFDRAGONS = Saffira, Reina de DragonesSaffira, Queen of Dragonsmonstruo de ritualluzdragón625002400 |SAFFIRAREINADEDRAGONES = Saffira, Reina de DragonesSaffira, Queen of Dragonsmonstruo de ritualluzdragón625002400 |SAGEOFSILENCE = Sabia del SilencioSage of Silencemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros414001000 |SAGEOFSTILLNESS = Sabio de la QuietudSage of Stillnessmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros414001000 |SAGESSTONE = La Piedra del SabioSage's Stonecarta mágicamágicanormal |SAGGIELPAYASOOSCURO = Saggi el Payaso OscuroSaggi the Dark Clownmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001500 |SAGGITHEDARKCLOWN = Saggi el Payaso OscuroSaggi the Dark Clownmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001500 |SAKURETSUARMOR = Armadura SakuretsuSakuretsu Armorcarta de trampatrampanormal |SAKUZIELHOMBRECOBRA = Sakuzi el Hombre CobraCobraman Sakuzymonstruo de efectotierrareptil3800400 |SALAMANDRA = SalamandraSalamandracarta mágicamágicade equipo |SALAMANDRAHORDADEMALDAD = Salamandra Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Salamandramonstruo de efectooscuridaddinosaurio41850950 |SALAMANDRAV = Salamandra VV Salamandermonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros415001300 |SALONDELASESTRELLASDELLIBRODEMAGIA = Salón de las Estrellas del Libro de MagiaSpellbook Star Hallcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SALÓNDELASESTRELLASDELLIBRODEMAGIA = Salón de las Estrellas del Libro de MagiaSpellbook Star Hallcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SALPICADURADELADIMENSIONXYZ = Salpicadura de la Dimensión XyzXyz Dimension Splashcarta de trampatrampanormal |SALPICADURADELADIMENSIÓNXYZ = Salpicadura de la Dimensión XyzXyz Dimension Splashcarta de trampatrampanormal |SALTADORDECOHETE = Saltador de CoheteRocket Jumpermonstruo de efectotierraroca31000800 |SALTAMONTESINZEKTOR = Saltamontes InzektorInzektor Hoppermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto417001400 |SALTARINPSIQUICO = Saltarín PsíquicoPsychic Jumpermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico21001500 |SALTARÍNPSÍQUICO = Saltarín PsíquicoPsychic Jumpermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico21001500 |SALVACOMPLETA = Salva CompletaFull Salvocarta de trampatrampanormal |SALVADEALIADO = Salva de AliadoAlly Salvomonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2400300 |SALVAGE = RescateSalvagecarta mágicamágicanormal |SALVAGEWARRIOR = Guerrero del RescateSalvage Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero519001600 |SAMSARA = SamsaraSamsaracarta mágicamágicacontinua |SAMSARADRAGONDELRENACIMIENTO = Samsara, Dragón del RenacimientoSamsara, Dragon of Rebirthmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón51002600 |SAMSARADRAGÓNDELRENACIMIENTO = Samsara, Dragón del RenacimientoSamsara, Dragon of Rebirthmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón51002600 |SAMSARADRAGONOFREBIRTH = Samsara, Dragón del RenacimientoSamsara, Dragon of Rebirthmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón51002600 |SAMSARAKAISER = Kaiser SamsaraSamsara Kaisermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2200100 |SAMSARALOTUS = Loto de SamsaraSamsara Lotusmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta100 |SAMURAIARMADOBENKEI = Samurai Armado - Ben KeiArmed Samurai - Ben Keimonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero4500800 |SAMURAIDELABARRERADEHIELO = Samurai de la Barrera de HieloSamurai of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero418001500 |SAMURAIDELFUTURO = Samurái del FuturoFuture Samuraimonstruo géminisluzguerrero416001200 |SAMURÁIDELFUTURO = Samurái del FuturoFuture Samuraimonstruo géminisluzguerrero416001200 |SAMURAIGAGAGA = Samurái GagagaGagaga Samuraimonstruo xyztierraguerrero419001600 |SAMURÁIGAGAGA = Samurái GagagaGagaga Samuraimonstruo xyztierraguerrero419001600 |SAMURAIOFTHEICEBARRIER = Samurai de la Barrera de HieloSamurai of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero418001500 |SAMURAISASUKE = Samurai SasukeSasuke Samuraimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero2500800 |SAMURAISASUKE3 = Samurai Sasuke 3Sasuke Samurai 3monstruo de efectoluzguerrero310001000 |SAMURAISASUKE4 = Samurai Sasuke 4Sasuke Samurai #4monstruo de efectovientoguerrero412001200 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOALMABIGBANG = Samurai Superpesado Alma Big BangSuperheavy Samurai Soul Big Bangmonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001000 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOALMADEARMADURADEFUEGO = Samurai Superpesado Alma de Armadura de FuegoSuperheavy Samurai Soulfire Suitmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina2800800 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOALMADEARMADURAROTA = Samurai Superpesado Alma de Armadura RotaSuperheavy Samurai Soul Break Armormonstruo de efectotierramáquina10500 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOALMAGRANMURALLA = Samurai Superpesado Alma Gran MurallaSuperheavy Samurai Soul Great Wallmonstruo de efectotierramáquina312001200 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOBALANZA = Samurai Superpesado BalanzaSuperheavy Samurai Ten B-Nmonstruo de efectotierramáquina48001800 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOESPADACHIN = Samurai Superpesado EspadachínSuperheavy Samurai Swordsmanmonstruo de efectotierramáquina318001800 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOESPADACHÍN = Samurai Superpesado EspadachínSuperheavy Samurai Swordsmanmonstruo de efectotierramáquina318001800 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOGRANBENKEI = Samurai Superpesado Gran BenkeiSuperheavy Samurai Big Benkeimonstruo de efectotierramáquina810003500 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOKABUTO = Samurai Superpesado KabutoSuperheavy Samurai Kabutomonstruo de efectotierramáquina410002000 |SAMURAISUPERPESADOPELEADOR = Samurai Superpesado PeleadorSuperheavy Samurai Blue Brawlermonstruo de efectotierramáquina402000 |SAMURAISWORDBARON = Barón de la Espada SamuráiSamurai Sword Baronmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001200 |SANADORAHARMONIOSA = Sanadora HarmoniosaNuminous Healercarta de trampatrampanormal |SANDGAMBLER = Jugador de la ArenaSand Gamblermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros33001600 |SANDMOTH = Polilla de ArenaSand Mothmonstruo de efectotierraroca410002000 |SANDSTONE = Piedra de ArenaSand Stonemonstruo normaltierraroca513001600 |SANGADELTRUENO = Sanga del TruenoSanga of the Thundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno726002200 |SANGAN = SanganSanganmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31000600 |SANGAOFTHETHUNDER = Sanga del TruenoSanga of the Thundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno726002200 |SANGUINESWAMP = Pantano SanguíneoSanguine Swampcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SANTACLAUS = Santa ClausSanta Clawsmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio612002500 |SANTACLAWS = Santa ClausSanta Clawsmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio612002500 |SANTUARIODEDRAGONES = Santuario de DragonesDragon Shrinecarta mágicamágicanormal |SANTUARIODELAORDALIAYOUKAI = Santuario de la Ordalía YoukaiYoukai Shrine of Trialscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SANTUARIODELAORDALÍAYOUKAI = Santuario de la Ordalía YoukaiYoukai Shrine of Trialscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SANTUARIODELARTEFACTO = Santuario del ArtefactoArtifact Sanctumcarta de trampatrampanormal |SANTUARIODELDEMONIO = Santuario del DemonioFiend's Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicanormal |SANTUARIODELVALLEBRUMOSO = Santuario del Valle BrumosoShrine of Mist Valleycarta mágicamágicade campo |SANTUARIOFOTONICO = Santuario FotónicoPhoton Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicanormal |SANTUARIOFOTÓNICO = Santuario FotónicoPhoton Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicanormal |SANTUARIOLUMINOSO = Santuario LuminosoLightsworn Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicacontinua |SANTUARIOSECRETODELOSLANZADORESDECONJUROS = Santuario Secreto de los Lanzadores de ConjurosSecret Sanctuary of the Spellcasterscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SANTUARIOVERDE = Santuario VerdeVerdant Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicacontinua |SANWITCH = SanwitchSanwitchmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros621001800 |SAPINRONIN = Sapín RoninRonintoadinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21002000 |SAPÍNRONIN = Sapín RoninRonintoadinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21002000 |SAPOSUSTITUTO = Sapo SustitutoSubstitoadmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua11002000 |SAQLIPHORT = Sacrificio QlifotSaqliphortcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SARGASSOLIGHTHOUSE = Faro de los SargazosSargasso Lighthousecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SARGASSOTHEDDBATTLEFIELD = Mar de los Sargazos el Campo de Batalla D.D.Sargasso the D.D. Battlefieldcarta mágicamágicade campo |SARGENTOELECTRO = Sargento ElectroSergeant Electromonstruo de efectofuegomáquina416001300 |SARGENTOSESTIGIOS = Sargentos EstigiosStygian Sergeantsmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio522001800 |SASTREDELOVOLUBLE = Sastre de lo VolubleTailor of the Ficklecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SASUKESAMURAI = Samurai SasukeSasuke Samuraimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero2500800 |SASUKESAMURAI2 = Sasuke Samurai 2Sasuke Samurai #2monstruo de efectovientoguerrero1200300 |SASUKESAMURAI3 = Samurai Sasuke 3Sasuke Samurai 3monstruo de efectoluzguerrero310001000 |SASUKESAMURAI4 = Samurai Sasuke 4Sasuke Samurai #4monstruo de efectovientoguerrero412001200 |SATELCABALLEROALSAHM = Satelcaballero AlsahmSatellarknight Alsahmmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero414001800 |SATELCABALLEROALTAIR = Satelcaballero AltairSatellarknight Altairmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001300 |SATELCABALLEROBETELGEUSE = Satelcaballero BetelgeuseSatellarknight Betelgeusemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero47001900 |SATELCABALLERODENEB = Satelcaballero DenebSatellarknight Denebmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001000 |SATELCABALLEROPROCYON = Satelcaballero ProcyonSatellarknight Procyonmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero413001200 |SATELCABALLEROPUENTECIELO = Satelcaballero PuentecieloSatellarknight Skybridgecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SATELCABALLEROSIRIUS = Satelcaballero SiriusSatellarknight Siriusmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41600900 |SATELCABALLEROUNUKALHAI = Satelcaballero UnukalhaiSatellarknight Unukalhaimonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001000 |SATELCABALLEROVEGA = Satelcaballero VegaSatellarknight Vegamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero412001600 |SATELITEFOTONICO = Satélite FotónicoPhoton Satellitemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |SATÉLITEFOTÓNICO = Satélite FotónicoPhoton Satellitemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |SATELLARKNIGHTALSAHM = Satelcaballero AlsahmSatellarknight Alsahmmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero414001800 |SATELLARKNIGHTALTAIR = Satelcaballero AltairSatellarknight Altairmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001300 |SATELLARKNIGHTBETELGEUSE = Satelcaballero BetelgeuseSatellarknight Betelgeusemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero47001900 |SATELLARKNIGHTDENEB = Satelcaballero DenebSatellarknight Denebmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001000 |SATELLARKNIGHTPROCYON = Satelcaballero ProcyonSatellarknight Procyonmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero413001200 |SATELLARKNIGHTSIRIUS = Satelcaballero SiriusSatellarknight Siriusmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41600900 |SATELLARKNIGHTSKYBRIDGE = Satelcaballero PuentecieloSatellarknight Skybridgecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SATELLARKNIGHTUNUKALHAI = Satelcaballero UnukalhaiSatellarknight Unukalhaimonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001000 |SATELLARKNIGHTVEGA = Satelcaballero VegaSatellarknight Vegamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero412001600 |SATELLITECANNON = Cañón SatéliteSatellite Cannonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina500 |SAUROELEMENTAL = Sauro ElementalElement Saurusmonstruo de efectooscuridaddinosaurio415001200 |SAUROPODBRACHION = Braquión SaurópodoSauropod Brachionmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio815003000 |SAVAGECOLOSSEUM = Coliseo SalvajeSavage Colosseumcarta mágicamágicade campo |SCANNER = EscánerScannermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1?? |SCAPEGOAT = ScapegoatScapegoatcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SCARLETSECURITY = Seguridad EscarlataScarlet Securitycarta mágicamágicanormal |SCARMMALEBRANCHEDELABISMOARDIENTE = Scarm, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteScarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio38002000 |SCARMMALEBRANCHEOFTHEBURNINGABYSS = Scarm, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteScarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio38002000 |SCARREDWARRIOR = Guerrero MarcadoScarred Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero521001000 |SCARREXPLORADORDELMUNDOOSCURO = Scarr, Explorador del Mundo OscuroScarr, Scout of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2500500 |SCARRSCOUTOFDARKWORLD = Scarr, Explorador del Mundo OscuroScarr, Scout of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2500500 |SCARYMOTH = Polilla TerroríficaScary Mothmonstruo de efectovientoinsecto618002300 |SCIENCESOLDIER = Soldado CientíficoScience Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero3800800 |SCOPENMORFOTRONICO = Scopen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Scopenmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina38001400 |SCOPENMORFOTRÓNICO = Scopen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Scopenmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina38001400 |SCRAMBLESCRAMBLE = ¡Desbandada! ¡Desbandada!Scramble!! Scramble!!carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SCRAPARCHFIEND = Archidemonio de ChatarraScrap Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníatierrademonio727001800 |SCRAPBEAST = Bestia de ChatarraScrap Beastmonstruo cantantetierrabestia416001300 |SCRAPBREAKER = Rompedor de ChatarraScrap Breakermonstruo de efectotierramáquina62100700 |SCRAPCRASH = Choque de ChatarraScrap Crashcarta de trampatrampanormal |SCRAPCHIMERA = Quimera de ChatarraScrap Chimeramonstruo de efectotierrabestia41700500 |SCRAPDRAGON = Dragón de ChatarraScrap Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón828002000 |SCRAPFACTORY = Fábrica de ChatarraScrap Factorycarta mágicamágicade campo |SCRAPGOBLIN = Goblin de ChatarraScrap Goblinmonstruo cantantetierraguerrero-bestia30500 |SCRAPGOLEM = Gólem de ChatarraScrap Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca523001400 |SCRAPHUNTER = Cazador de ChatarraScrap Huntermonstruo de efectotierramáquina31600400 |SCRAPIRONSCARECROW = Espantapájaros de ChatarraScrap-Iron Scarecrowcarta de trampatrampanormal |SCRAPKONG = Kong de ChatarraScrap Kongmonstruo de efectotierrabestia420001000 |SCRAPLUBE = Lubricante de ChatarraScrap Lubecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SCRAPMINDREADER = Lector de Mentes de ChatarraScrap Mind Readermonstruo cantantetierramáquina100 |SCRAPORTHROS = Chatarra OrthrosScrap Orthrosmonstruo cantantetierrabestia417001100 |SCRAPRAGE = Furia de la ChatarraScrap Ragecarta de trampatrampanormal |SCRAPRECYCLER = Reciclador de DesechosScrap Recyclermonstruo de efectotierramáquina39001200 |SCRAPSEARCHER = Buscador de ChatarraScrap Searchermonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada1100300 |SCRAPSHARK = Tiburón de ChatarraScrap Sharkmonstruo de efectotierrapez421000 |SCRAPSHEEN = Brillos de ChatarraScrap Sheencarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SCRAPSOLDIER = Soldado de ChatarraScrap Soldiermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero52100700 |SCRAPSTORM = Tormenta de ChatarraScrapstormcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SCRAPTWINDRAGON = Dragón Doble de ChatarraScrap Twin Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón930002200 |SCRAPWORM = Gusano de ChatarraScrap Wormmonstruo cantantetierrainsecto2500100 |SCRAPYARD = Depósito de ChatarraScrapyardcarta mágicamágicanormal |SCROLLOFBEWITCHMENT = Pergamino de HechizarScroll of Bewitchmentcarta mágicamágicanormal |SCRUBBEDRAID = Asalto DescartadoScrubbed Raidcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SCHWARZSCHILDLIMITDRAGON = Dragón del Límite SchwarzschildSchwarzschild Limit Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón820000 |SEADRAGONLORDGISHILNODON = Lord Gishilnodon, Dragón MarinoSea Dragon Lord Gishilnodonmonstruo de sincroníaaguaserpiente marina523001800 |SEADRALAPUNZANTE = Seadra, la PunzanteSpike Seadramonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina516001300 |SEAKAMEN = Kamen de MarSea Kamenmonstruo normalaguaaqua411001300 |SEAKINGDRAGON = Dragón Rey de los MaresSea King Dragonmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina620001700 |SEAKOALA = Koala MarinoSea Koalamonstruo de efectotierrabestia21001600 |SEALANCER = Lancero MarinoSea Lancermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero-bestia513001000 |SEALINGCEREMONYOFKATON = Ceremonia de Sellado de KatonSealing Ceremony of Katoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SEALINGCEREMONYOFMOKUTON = Ceremonia de Sellado de MokutonSealing Ceremony of Mokutoncarta de trampatrampanormal |SEALINGCEREMONYOFRAITON = Ceremonia de Sellado de RaitonSealing Ceremony of Raitoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SEALINGCEREMONYOFSUITON = Ceremonia de Sellado de SuitonSealing Ceremony of Suitoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SEALMASTERMEISEI = Amo de los Sellos MeiseiSealmaster Meiseimonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros31100900 |SEALOFWICKEDNESS = Sello de PerversidadSeal of Wickednesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |SEARCHLIGHTMAN = HombrereflectorSearchlightmanmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina310001000 |SEARCHSTRIKER = Golpeador de BúsquedaSearch Strikermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero416001200 |SEARINGFIREWALL = Pared de Fuego ArdienteSearing Fire Wallcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEASERPENTWARRIOROFDARKNESS = Guerrero Serpiente Marina de la OscuridadSea Serpent Warrior of Darknessmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina418001500 |SEBEKSBLESSING = La Bendición de SebekSebek's Blessingcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SECONDBOOSTER = Segunda ExpansiónSecond Boostermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina31000500 |SECONDCOINTOSS = Segundo Lanzamiento de MonedaSecond Coin Tosscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SECONDGOBLIN = Segundo GoblinSecond Goblinmonstruo uniónoscuridaddemonio1100100 |SECRETBARREL = Arma SecretaSecret Barrelcarta de trampatrampanormal |SECRETGUARDSOFTHEICEBARRIER = Guardias Secretos de la Barrera de HieloSecret Guards of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21001600 |SECRETOSDELCORTES = Secretos del CortésSecrets of the Gallantcarta de trampatrampanormal |SECRETOSDELCORTÉS = Secretos del CortésSecrets of the Gallantcarta de trampatrampanormal |SECRETPASSTOTHETREASURES = Pasaje Secreto a los TesorosSecret Pass to the Treasurescarta mágicamágicanormal |SECRETSANCTUARYOFTHESPELLCASTERS = Santuario Secreto de los Lanzadores de ConjurosSecret Sanctuary of the Spellcasterscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SECRETSECTDRUIDDRU = Druida Dru de la Secta SecretaSecret Sect Druid Drumonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros418000 |SECRETSECTDRUIDWID = Druida Wid de la Secta SecretaSecret Sect Druid Widmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros401800 |SECRETSOFTHEGALLANT = Secretos del CortésSecrets of the Gallantcarta de trampatrampanormal |SECRETTECHNIQUEOFTHEHERMITYOUKAI = Técnica Secreta del Youkai ErmitañoSecret Technique of the Hermit Youkaicarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SECRETVILLAGEOFTHESPELLCASTERS = Pueblo Secreto de los MagosSecret Village of the Spellcasterscarta mágicamágicade campo |SECTARIANOFSECRETS = Sectario de los SecretosSectarian of Secretsmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2700500 |SECTARIODELOSSECRETOS = Sectario de los SecretosSectarian of Secretsmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2700500 |SECUESTRADORDECEREBROS = Secuestrador de CerebrosBrain Jackermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2200900 |SECURITYORB = Orbe de la SeguridadSecurity Orbcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEDUCCIONDERAFFLESIA = Seducción de RafflesiaRafflesia Seductionmonstruo de efectotierraplanta2300900 |SEDUCCIÓNDERAFFLESIA = Seducción de RafflesiaRafflesia Seductionmonstruo de efectotierraplanta2300900 |SEEDCANNON = Cañón de SemillasSeed Cannoncarta mágicamágicacontinua |SEEDOFDECEPTION = Semilla del EngañoSeed of Deceptioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEEDOFFLAME = Semilla de LlamaSeed of Flamemonstruo de efectofuegoplanta316001200 |SEGADORADEFUEGO = Segadora de FuegoFire Reapermonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2700500 |SEGADORADELASCARTAS = Segadora de las CartasReaper of the Cardsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio513801930 |SEGADORDELESPIRITU = Segador del EspírituSpirit Reapermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi3300200 |SEGADORDELESPÍRITU = Segador del EspírituSpirit Reapermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi3300200 |SEGADORENLAPESADILLA = Segador en la PesadillaReaper on the Nightmaremonstruo de fusiónoscuridadzombi5800600 |SEGMENTODEVYLON = Segmento de VylonVylon Segmentcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SEGUIRALVIENTO = Seguir al VientoFollow Windcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SEGUNDAEXPANSION = Segunda ExpansiónSecond Boostermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina31000500 |SEGUNDAEXPANSIÓN = Segunda ExpansiónSecond Boostermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina31000500 |SEGUNDAVISIONDEPIKERU = Segunda Visión de PikeruPikeru's Second Sightcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEGUNDAVISIÓNDEPIKERU = Segunda Visión de PikeruPikeru's Second Sightcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEGUNDOCAMBIODEMASCARA = Segundo Cambio de MáscaraMask Change Secondcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEGUNDOCAMBIODEMÁSCARA = Segundo Cambio de MáscaraMask Change Secondcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEGUNDOGOBLIN = Segundo GoblinSecond Goblinmonstruo uniónoscuridaddemonio1100100 |SEGUNDOLANZAMIENTODEMONEDA = Segundo Lanzamiento de MonedaSecond Coin Tosscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SEGURIDADDEESTIGIA = Seguridad de EstigiaStygian Securitymonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio1100600 |SEGURIDADESCARLATA = Seguridad EscarlataScarlet Securitycarta mágicamágicanormal |SEISESTILOSDOSARMAS = Seis Estilos - Dos ArmasSix Style - Dual Wieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEISMAXIMO = Seis MáximoMaximum Sixmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero619001600 |SEISMÁXIMO = Seis MáximoMaximum Sixmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero619001600 |SEISMICCRASHER = Aplastador SísmicoSeismic Crashermonstruo de efectotierraroca31400300 |SEISMICSHOCKWAVE = Onda Expansiva SísmicaSeismic Shockwavecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SEISPERGAMINOSDELOSSAMURAI = Seis Pergaminos de los SamuráiSix Scrolls of the Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEISPERGAMINOSDELOSSAMURÁI = Seis Pergaminos de los SamuráiSix Scrolls of the Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEISSAMURAISLEGENDARIOSENISHI = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - EnishiLegendary Six Samurai - Enishimonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700700 |SEISSAMURÁISLEGENDARIOSENISHI = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - EnishiLegendary Six Samurai - Enishimonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700700 |SEISSAMURAISLEGENDARIOSKAGEKI = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - KagekiLegendary Six Samurai - Kagekimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero32002000 |SEISSAMURÁISLEGENDARIOSKAGEKI = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - KagekiLegendary Six Samurai - Kagekimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero32002000 |SEISSAMURAISLEGENDARIOSKIZAN = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - KizanLegendary Six Samurai - Kizanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800500 |SEISSAMURÁISLEGENDARIOSKIZAN = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - KizanLegendary Six Samurai - Kizanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800500 |SEISSAMURAISLEGENDARIOSMIZUHO = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - MizuhoLegendary Six Samurai - Mizuhomonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero316001000 |SEISSAMURÁISLEGENDARIOSMIZUHO = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - MizuhoLegendary Six Samurai - Mizuhomonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero316001000 |SEISSAMURAISLEGENDARIOSSHIEN = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - Shi EnLegendary Six Samurai - Shi Enmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero525001400 |SEISSAMURÁISLEGENDARIOSSHIEN = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - Shi EnLegendary Six Samurai - Shi Enmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero525001400 |SEISSAMURAISLEGENDARIOSSHINAI = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - ShinaiLegendary Six Samurai - Shinaimonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero315001500 |SEISSAMURÁISLEGENDARIOSSHINAI = Seis Samuráis Legendarios - ShinaiLegendary Six Samurai - Shinaimonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero315001500 |SEIYARYU = SeiyaryuSeiyaryumonstruo normalluzdragón725002300 |SELECCIONPARALELA = Selección ParalelaParallel Selectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SELECCIÓNPARALELA = Selección ParalelaParallel Selectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SELFDESTRUCTBUTTON = Botón de AutodestrucciónSelf-Destruct Buttoncarta de trampatrampanormal |SELFMUMMIFICATION = AutomomificaciónSelf-Mummificationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SELLADODELRITUAL = Sellado del RitualRitual Sealingcarta de trampatrampanormal |SELLODELPROPIETARIO = Sello del PropietarioOwner's Sealcarta mágicamágicanormal |SELLODEPERVERSIDAD = Sello de PerversidadSeal of Wickednesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |SELLOHIERATICODELACONVOCATORIA = Sello Hierático de la ConvocatoriaHieratic Seal of Convocationcarta mágicamágicanormal |SELLOHIERÁTICODELACONVOCATORIA = Sello Hierático de la ConvocatoriaHieratic Seal of Convocationcarta mágicamágicanormal |SELLOHIERATICODELASCENIZAS = Sello Hierático de las CenizasHieratic Seal From the Ashescarta de trampatrampacontinua |SELLOHIERÁTICODELASCENIZAS = Sello Hierático de las CenizasHieratic Seal From the Ashescarta de trampatrampacontinua |SELLOHIERATICODELASUPREMACIA = Sello Hierático de la SupremacíaHieratic Seal of Supremacycarta mágicamágicanormal |SELLOHIERÁTICODELASUPREMACÍA = Sello Hierático de la SupremacíaHieratic Seal of Supremacycarta mágicamágicanormal |SELLOHIERATICODELDESTIERRO = Sello Hierático del DestierroHieratic Seal of Banishmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |SELLOHIERÁTICODELDESTIERRO = Sello Hierático del DestierroHieratic Seal of Banishmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |SELLOHIERATICODELREFLEJO = Sello Hierático del ReflejoHieratic Seal of Reflectioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SELLOHIERÁTICODELREFLEJO = Sello Hierático del ReflejoHieratic Seal of Reflectioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SELLOHIERATICODELREYDRAGON = Sello Hierático del Rey DragónHieratic Seal of the Dragon Kingmonstruo géminisluzdragón600 |SELLOHIERÁTICODELREYDRAGÓN = Sello Hierático del Rey DragónHieratic Seal of the Dragon Kingmonstruo géminisluzdragón600 |SELLOHIERATICODELSEÑORSUPREMODRAGONSOLAR = Sello Hierático del Señor Supremo Dragón SolarHieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlordmonstruo normalluzdragón800 |SELLOHIERÁTICODELSEÑORSUPREMODRAGÓNSOLAR = Sello Hierático del Señor Supremo Dragón SolarHieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlordmonstruo normalluzdragón800 |SELLOMALDITODELHECHIZOPROHIBIDO = Sello Maldito del Hechizo ProhibidoCursed Seal of the Forbidden Spellcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SELLOTEMPORAL = Sello TemporalTime Sealcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEMILLADELENGAÑO = Semilla del EngañoSeed of Deceptioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SEMILLADELFENIX = Semilla del FénixPhoenixian Seedmonstruo de efectofuegoplanta28000 |SEMILLADELFÉNIX = Semilla del FénixPhoenixian Seedmonstruo de efectofuegoplanta28000 |SEMILLADELLAMA = Semilla de LlamaSeed of Flamemonstruo de efectofuegoplanta316001200 |SEMILLAMISTICADEMACROCARPA = Semilla Mística de MacrocarpaMystic Macrocarpa Seedmonstruo cantantetierraplanta35001000 |SEMILLAMÍSTICADEMACROCARPA = Semilla Mística de MacrocarpaMystic Macrocarpa Seedmonstruo cantantetierraplanta35001000 |SEMILLAPRIMIGENIA = Semilla PrimigeniaPrimal Seedcarta mágicamágicanormal |SEMILLASSINIESTRAS = Semillas SiniestrasSinister Seedscarta de trampatrampanormal |SENDEROARCOIRIS = Sendero Arco IrisRainbow Pathcarta de trampatrampanormal |SENDEROPSIQUICO = Sendero PsíquicoPsychic Pathcarta mágicamágicanormal |SENDEROPSÍQUICO = Sendero PsíquicoPsychic Pathcarta mágicamágicanormal |SENETSWITCH = Interruptor de SenetSenet Switchcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SENGENJIN = SengenjinSengenjinmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia827502500 |SENIORSILVERNINJA = Ninja Plateado SuperiorSenior Silver Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero623002200 |SENJUDELASMILMANOS = Senju de las Mil ManosSenju of the Thousand Handsmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |SENJUOFTHETHOUSANDHANDS = Senju de las Mil ManosSenju of the Thousand Handsmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |SENRIEYE = Ojo SenriSenri Eyecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SENTINELOFTHESEAS = Centinela de los MaresSentinel of the Seasmonstruo normalaguaaqua413001000 |SEÑALDEHEROE = Señal de HéroeHero Signalcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEÑALDEHÉROE = Señal de HéroeHero Signalcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEÑALDEHUMODESHIEN = Señal de Humo de ShienShien's Smoke Signalcarta mágicamágicanormal |SEÑALDELDESTINO = Señal del DestinoDestiny Signalcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEÑALHISTERICA = Señal HistéricaHysteric Signcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SEÑALHISTÉRICA = Señal HistéricaHysteric Signcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SEÑALROJATRENDECONSTRUCCION = Señal Roja Tren de ConstrucciónConstruction Train Signal Redmonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001300 |SEÑALROJATRENDECONSTRUCCIÓN = Señal Roja Tren de ConstrucciónConstruction Train Signal Redmonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001300 |SEÑORADED = Señora de D.Lady of D.monstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001100 |SEÑORDEBUFONES = Señor de BufonesJester Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |SEÑORDED = Señor de D.Lord of D.monstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros412001100 |SEÑORDEGRAJOSKOAKIMEIRU = Señor de Grajos Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Rooklordmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero728002200 |SEÑORDELALAMPARA = Señor de la LámparaLord of the Lampmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio414001200 |SEÑORDELALÁMPARA = Señor de la LámparaLord of the Lampmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio414001200 |SEÑORDELALLAMALEGENDARIO = Señor de la Llama LegendarioLegendary Flame Lordmonstruo de ritualfuegolanzador de conjuros724002000 |SEÑORDELAMAQUINAUR = Señor de la Máquina ÜrMachine Lord Ürmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001500 |SEÑORDELAMÁQUINAÜR = Señor de la Máquina ÜrMachine Lord Ürmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001500 |SEÑORDELJUICIOLAVAL = Señor del Juicio LavalLaval Judgment Lordmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero727001800 |SEÑORDELOSVAMPIROS = Señor de los VampirosVampire Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi520001500 |SEÑORDELTRUENODELVALLEBRUMOSO = Señor del Trueno del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Thunder Lordmonstruo de sincroníavientotrueno726002400 |SEÑORDEZEMIA = Señor de ZemiaLord of Zemiamonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001000 |SEÑORESTELARLORDGALAXION = Señor Estelar Lord GalaxionStarliege Lord Galaxionmonstruo xyzluzguerrero420002100 |SEÑORESTELARPALADINAMO = Señorestelar PaladínamoStarliege Paladynamomonstruo xyzluzguerrero420001000 |SEÑORESTELARPALADÍNAMO = Señorestelar PaladínamoStarliege Paladynamomonstruo xyzluzguerrero420001000 |SEÑORLANCEROLAVAL = Señor Lancero LavalLaval Lancelordmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero62100200 |SEÑOROSCUROASMODEUS = Señoroscuro AsmodeusDarklord Asmodeusmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada830002500 |SEÑOROSCURODESEO = Señoroscuro DeseoDarklord Desiremonstruo de efectooscuridadhada1030002800 |SEÑOROSCUROEDEHARAE = Señoroscuro Edeh AraeDarklord Edeh Araemonstruo de efectooscuridadhada523002000 |SEÑOROSCUROSUPERBIA = Señoroscuro SuperbiaDarklord Superbiamonstruo de efectooscuridadhada829002400 |SEÑOROSCUROZERATO = Señoroscuro ZeratoDarklord Zeratomonstruo de efectooscuridadhada828002300 |SEÑOROSTRA = Señor OstraOyster Meistermonstruo de efectoaguapez31600200 |SEÑORSUPREMOALIENIGENA = Señor Supremo AlienígenaAlien Overlordmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil622001600 |SEÑORSUPREMOALIENÍGENA = Señor Supremo AlienígenaAlien Overlordmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil622001600 |SEÑORSUPREMODRAGONSOLARHIERATICODEHELIOPOLIS = Señor Supremo Dragón Solar Hierático de HeliópolisHieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolismonstruo xyzluzdragón830002400 |SEÑORSUPREMODRAGÓNSOLARHIERÁTICODEHELIÓPOLIS = Señor Supremo Dragón Solar Hierático de HeliópolisHieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolismonstruo xyzluzdragón830002400 |SEÑORSUPREMOKRISTYA = Señor Supremo KristyaArchlord Kristyamonstruo de efectoluzhada828002300 |SEÑUELODELACONFUSION = Señuelo de la ConfusiónConfusion Chaffcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEÑUELODELACONFUSIÓN = Señuelo de la ConfusiónConfusion Chaffcarta de trampatrampanormal |SEPARENSEROBEN = ¡Sepárense! ¡Roben!Break! Draw!carta mágicamágicade equipo |SEPÁRENSEROBEN = ¡Sepárense! ¡Roben!Break! Draw!carta mágicamágicade equipo |SEPHYLONELAMODELTIEMPODEFINITIVO = Sephylon, el Amo del Tiempo DefinitivoSephylon, the Ultimate Timelordmonstruo de efectoluzhada1040004000 |SEPHYLONTHEULTIMATETIMELORD = Sephylon, el Amo del Tiempo DefinitivoSephylon, the Ultimate Timelordmonstruo de efectoluzhada1040004000 |SEPULTUREROESPIRITUMALIGNO = Sepulturero Espíritu MalignoGravedigger Ghoulcarta mágicamágicanormal |SEPULTUREROESPÍRITUMALIGNO = Sepulturero Espíritu MalignoGravedigger Ghoulcarta mágicamágicanormal |SEQUIAETERNA = Sequía EternaEternal Droughtcarta mágicamágicanormal |SEQUÍAETERNA = Sequía EternaEternal Droughtcarta mágicamágicanormal |SERAFINESTELARBALANZA = Serafín Estelar BalanzaStar Seraph Scalemonstruo de efectoluzhada41500900 |SERAFÍNESTELARBALANZA = Serafín Estelar BalanzaStar Seraph Scalemonstruo de efectoluzhada41500900 |SERAFINESTELARCETRO = Serafín Estelar CetroStar Seraph Sceptermonstruo de efectoluzhada41800400 |SERAFÍNESTELARCETRO = Serafín Estelar CetroStar Seraph Sceptermonstruo de efectoluzhada41800400 |SERAFINESTELARESPADA = Serafín Estelar EspadaStar Seraph Swordmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |SERAFÍNESTELARESPADA = Serafín Estelar EspadaStar Seraph Swordmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |SERAFINESTELAREXPLORADOR = Serafín Estelar ExploradorStar Seraph Scoutmonstruo de efectoluzhada412001800 |SERAFÍNESTELAREXPLORADOR = Serafín Estelar ExploradorStar Seraph Scoutmonstruo de efectoluzhada412001800 |SERAFINESTELARSABIO = Serafín Estelar SabioStar Seraph Sagemonstruo de efectoluzhada416001400 |SERAFÍNESTELARSABIO = Serafín Estelar SabioStar Seraph Sagemonstruo de efectoluzhada416001400 |SERAFINESTELARSOBERANO = Serafín Estelar SoberanoStar Seraph Sovereignmonstruo de efectoluzhada48002000 |SERAFÍNESTELARSOBERANO = Serafín Estelar SoberanoStar Seraph Sovereignmonstruo de efectoluzhada48002000 |SERAFINSINTETICO = Serafín SintéticoSynthetic Seraphimcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SERAFÍNSINTÉTICO = Serafín SintéticoSynthetic Seraphimcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SERENALADIVAMELODIOSA = Serena, la Diva MelodiosaSerena the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada44001900 |SERENATHEMELODIOUSDIVA = Serena, la Diva MelodiosaSerena the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada44001900 |SERENEPSYCHICWITCH = Bruja Psíquica SerenaSerene Psychic Witchmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico314001200 |SERGEANTELECTRO = Sargento ElectroSergeant Electromonstruo de efectofuegomáquina416001300 |SERIALSPELL = Hechizo en SerieSerial Spellcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SERPENTEADORDELATUMBA = Serpenteador de la TumbaGrave Squirmermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |SERPENTINEPRINCESS = Princesa SerpentinaSerpentine Princessmonstruo de efectoaguareptil414002000 |SERPENTMARAUDER = Merodeador SerpienteSerpent Maraudermonstruo normaltierrareptil2700600 |SERPENTNIGHTDRAGON = Dragón Serpiente de la NocheSerpent Night Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón723502400 |SERPENTSUPPRESSION = Supresión de la SerpienteSerpent Suppressioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SERPIENTEAQUA = Serpiente AquaAqua Snakemonstruo normalaguaaqua31050900 |SERPIENTEDECADENADEHIERRO = Serpiente de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Snakemonstruo de efectotierrareptil38001200 |SERPIENTEDELAGALAXIA = Serpiente de la GalaxiaGalaxy Serpentmonstruo cantante normalluzdragón210000 |SERPIENTEELECTRICA = Serpiente EléctricaElectric Snakemonstruo de efectoluztrueno3800900 |SERPIENTEELÉCTRICA = Serpiente EléctricaElectric Snakemonstruo de efectoluztrueno3800900 |SERPIENTEESPIRAL = Serpiente EspiralSpiral Serpentmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina829002900 |SERPIENTEHIDRA = Serpiente HidraHydra Vipermonstruo de efectoaguareptil41800400 |SERPIENTELUZ = SerpienteluzLightserpentmonstruo de efectoluzreptil31200800 |SERPIENTEMARINARUGIENTE = Serpiente Marina RugienteRoaring Ocean Snakemonstruo de fusiónaguaaqua621001800 |SERPIENTEPICUDA = Serpiente PicudaBeaked Snakemonstruo normaltierrareptil3800900 |SERPIENTEREPTILICA = Serpiente ReptílicaReptilianne Vipermonstruo cantanteoscuridadreptil200 |SERPIENTEREPTÍLICA = Serpiente ReptílicaReptilianne Vipermonstruo cantanteoscuridadreptil200 |SERPIENTESINIESTRA = Serpiente SiniestraSinister Serpentmonstruo de efectoaguareptil1300250 |SERPIENTEVENENOSA = Serpiente VenenosaVenom Snakemonstruo de efectotierrareptil31200600 |SERVANTOFCATABOLISM = Sirviente del CatabolismoServant of Catabolismmonstruo de efectoluzaqua3700500 |SERVIDORDEHORUS = Servidor de HorusHorus' Servantmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia1100100 |SERVIDORDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Servidor del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Servantcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SEUDOESPACIO = SeudoespacioPseudo Spacecarta mágicamágicade campo |SEVENSWORDSWARRIOR = Guerrero de las Siete EspadasSeven Swords Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero723001800 |SEVENTOOLSOFTHEBANDIT = Siete Herramientas del BandidoSeven Tools of the Banditcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SEXTOSENTIDO = Sexto SentidoSixth Sensecarta de trampatrampanormal |SHADDOLLBEAST = Bestia SombrañecaShaddoll Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros522001700 |SHADDOLLCORE = Núcleo SombrañecaShaddoll Corecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SHADDOLLDRAGON = Dragón SombrañecaShaddoll Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros419000 |SHADDOLLFALCO = Halcón SombrañecaShaddoll Falcomonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros26001400 |SHADDOLLFUSION = Fusión SombrañecaShaddoll Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |SHADDOLLHEDGEHOG = Puercoespín SombrañecaShaddoll Hedgehogmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800200 |SHADDOLLHOUND = Sabueso SombrañecaShaddoll Houndmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros41600900 |SHADDOLLSQUAMATA = Lagarto SombrañecaShaddoll Squamatamonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros418001000 |SHADOWDELVER = Buscador de la SombraShadow Delvermonstruo géminisoscuridaddemonio41500500 |SHADOWGHOUL = Ghoul de las SombrasShadow Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi516001300 |SHADOWIMPRISONINGMIRROR = Espejo AtrapasombraShadow-Imprisoning Mirrorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SHADOWIMPULSE = Impulso de SombraShadow Impulsecarta de trampatrampanormal |SHADOWKNIGHTARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Caballero de la SombraShadowknight Archfiendmonstruo de efectovientodemonio420001600 |SHADOWOFEYES = Sombra de OjosShadow of Eyescarta de trampatrampanormal |SHADOWOFTHESIXSAMURAISHIEN = Sombra de los Seis Samuráis - ShienShadow of the Six Samurai - Shienmonstruo xyztierraguerrero42500400 |SHADOWPRIESTESSOFOHM = Sacerdotisa Sombría de OhmShadowpriestess of Ohmmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417001600 |SHADOWSLAYER = ExterminasombrasShadowslayermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41400200 |SHADOWSPECTER = Espectro de las SombrasShadow Spectermonstruo normaloscuridadzombi1500200 |SHADOWSPELL = Hechizo de SombraShadow Spellcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SHADOWTAMER = Domadora de las SombrasShadow Tamermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3800700 |SHADOWVAMPIRE = Vampiro de SombraShadow Vampiremonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi520000 |SHAPESISTER = Hermana CambiaformasShapesistercarta de trampatrampacontinua |SHAPESNATCH = Arrebato de FormaShapesnatchmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina512001700 |SHARDOFGREED = Fragmento de CodiciaShard of Greedcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SHAREDRIDE = Viaje CompartidoShared Ridecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SHARETHEPAIN = Compartir el DolorShare the Paincarta mágicamágicanormal |SHARKCRUISER = Crucero TiburónShark Cruisermonstruo de efectoaguapez518002200 |SHARKFORTRESS = Fortaleza TiburónShark Fortressmonstruo xyzoscuridadpez524001800 |SHARKKAIZER = Tiburón CésarShark Kaizermonstruo xyzaguapez318002000 |SHARKRAKEN = TiburónkrakenSharkrakenmonstruo de efectoaguapez624002100 |SHARKSTICKERS = Tiburón AutoadhesivoShark Stickersmonstruo de efectoaguapez32001000 |SHATTEREDAXE = Hacha DestrozadaShattered Axecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SHIBAWARRIORTARO = Taro Guerrero-ShibaShiba-Warrior Taromonstruo cantantetierraguerrero-bestia2800600 |SHIELDCRUSH = Pulverizar el EscudoShield Crushcarta mágicamágicanormal |SHIELDSPEAR = Lanza EscudoShield Spearcarta de trampatrampanormal |SHIELDWARRIOR = Guerrero del EscudoShield Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero38001600 |SHIELDWING = Ala EscudoShield Wingmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada20900 |SHIELDWORM = Gusano EscudoShield Wormmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto48002000 |SHIELDYSWORD = Escudo y EspadaShield & Swordcarta mágicamágicanormal |SHIEN’SSQUIRE = Escudero de ShienShien’s Squiremonstruo cantantetierraguerrero1300700 |SHIENSADVISOR = Consejero de ShienShien's Advisormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41200400 |SHIENSCASTLEOFMIST = El Castillo de Niebla de ShienShien's Castle of Mistcarta mágicamágicade campo |SHIENSDAREDEVIL = El Temerario de ShienShien's Daredevilmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001000 |SHIENSDOJO = El Dojo de ShienShien's Dojocarta mágicamágicacontinua |SHIENSFOOTSOLDIER = Soldado de Infantería de ShienShien's Footsoldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2700300 |SHIENSSCHEME = El Plan de ShienShien's Schemecarta de trampatrampanormal |SHIENSSMOKESIGNAL = Señal de Humo de ShienShien's Smoke Signalcarta mágicamágicanormal |SHIENSSPY = Espía de ShienShien's Spycarta mágicamágicanormal |SHIFT = CambioShiftcarta de trampatrampanormal |SHIFTINGSHADOWS = Sombras CambiantesShifting Shadowscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SHINATOKINGOFAHIGHERPLANE = Shinato, Rey de un Plano SuperiorShinato, King of a Higher Planemonstruo de ritualluzhada833003000 |SHINATOREYDEUNPLANOSUPERIOR = Shinato, Rey de un Plano SuperiorShinato, King of a Higher Planemonstruo de ritualluzhada833003000 |SHINATOSARK = El Arca de ShinatoShinato's Arkcarta mágicamágicade ritual |SHINEKNIGHT = Caballero BrillanteShine Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero34001900 |SHINEPALACE = Palacio BrillanteShine Palacecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SHININGABYSS = Abismo RelucienteShining Abyssmonstruo normalluzhada416001800 |SHININGANGEL = Ángel ResplandecienteShining Angelmonstruo de efectoluzhada41400800 |SHININGELF = Elfo BrillanteShining Elfmonstruo xyzvientolanzador de conjuros216001000 |SHININGFRIENDSHIP = Amistad BrillanteShining Friendshipmonstruo normalluzhada413001100 |SHININGSILVERFORCE = Fuerza de Plata BrillanteShining Silver Forcecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SHINOBIVENGATIVO = Shinobi VengativoVengeful Shinobimonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2400800 |SHINYBLACKC = "C" Negra BrillanteShiny Black "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto1200500 |SHIREESPIRITULUMINOSO = Shire, Espíritu LuminosoShire, Lightsworn Spiritmonstruo de efectoluzhada34001400 |SHIREESPÍRITULUMINOSO = Shire, Espíritu LuminosoShire, Lightsworn Spiritmonstruo de efectoluzhada34001400 |SHIRELIGHTSWORNSPIRIT = Shire, Espíritu LuminosoShire, Lightsworn Spiritmonstruo de efectoluzhada34001400 |SHOCKBYSER = Shock ByserByser Shockmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio5800600 |SHOCKPULPO = ShockpulpoShocktopusmonstruo de efectoaguapez41600800 |SHOCKTOPUS = ShockpulpoShocktopusmonstruo de efectoaguapez41600800 |SHOCKTROOPSOFTHEICEBARRIER = Tropas de Choque de la Barrera de HieloShock Troops of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros31500800 |SHOGIKNIGHT = Caballero ShogiShogi Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia3800400 |SHOGISPEARWHEEL = Rueda Lanza ShogiShogi Spear Wheelmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia3500500 |SHOGUNDEACEROKARAKURIMOD00XBUREIDO = Shogun de Acero Karakuri mod. 00X - "Bureido"Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"monstruo de sincroníatierramáquina828001700 |SHOGUNDELADEFENSATOTAL = Shogun de la Defensa TotalTotal Defense Shogunmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero615502500 |SHOGUNKARAKURIMOD00BUREI = Shogun Karakuri mod 00 - "Burei"Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"monstruo de sincroníatierramáquina726001900 |SHOOTINGQUASARDRAGON = Dragón del Quasar FugazShooting Quasar Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón1240004000 |SHOOTINGSTAR = Estrella FugazShooting Starcarta de trampatrampanormal |SHOOTINGSTARBOWCEAL = Arco Estrella Fugaz - CealShooting Star Bow - Cealcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SHOOTINGSTARDRAGON = Dragón de la Estrella FugazShooting Star Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón1033002500 |SHOREKNIGHT = Caballero de la CostaShore Knightmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero414001200 |SHORTCIRCUIT = CortocircuitoShort Circuitcarta mágicamágicanormal |SHOVELCRUSHER = Excavador AplastadorShovel Crushermonstruo normaltierramáquina39001200 |SHREDDDER = Triturador de PapelShredddermonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001000 |SHRINEOFMISTVALLEY = Santuario del Valle BrumosoShrine of Mist Valleycarta mágicamágicade campo |SHRINK = ColapsoShrinkcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SHRITLANZADORDELANECROARMADURA = Shrit, Lanzador de la NecroarmaduraThe Necloth Caster Shritmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero33001800 |SHUTENDOJI = ShutendojiShutendojimonstruo de efectotierrazombi41500800 |SHUTTLEROID = ShuttleroidShuttleroidmonstruo de efectovientomáquina410001200 |SIERVADELVOLCANLAVAL = Sierva del Volcán LavalLaval Volcano Handmaidenmonstruo cantantefuegopiro1100200 |SIERVADELVOLCÁNLAVAL = Sierva del Volcán LavalLaval Volcano Handmaidenmonstruo cantantefuegopiro1100200 |SIERVOALADO = Siervo AladoWinged Minionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2700700 |SIETEHERRAMIENTASDELBANDIDO = Siete Herramientas del BandidoSeven Tools of the Banditcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SIILVADIOSDELAGUERRADELMUNDOOSCURO = Siilva, Dios de la Guerra del Mundo OscuroSillva, Warlord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio523001400 |SILBATODEJADEDEINSECTOS = Silbato de Jade de InsectosJade Insect Whistlecarta mágicamágicanormal |SILBATODESERPIENTE = Silbato de SerpienteSnake Whistlecarta de trampatrampanormal |SILENTABYSS = Abismo SilenciosoSilent Abyssmonstruo de efectoaguareptil720001500 |SILENTANGLER = Pejesapo SilenciosoSilent Anglermonstruo de efectoaguapez48001400 |SILENTDOOM = Perdición SilenciosaSilent Doomcarta mágicamágicanormal |SILENTINSECT = Insecto SilenciosoSilent Insectmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2200300 |SILENTMAGICIANLV4 = Mago Silencioso LV4Silent Magician LV4monstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |SILENTMAGICIANLV8 = Mago Silencioso LV8Silent Magician LV8monstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros835001000 |SILENTPSYCHICWIZARD = Mago Psíquico SilenciosoSilent Psychic Wizardmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico419000 |SILENTSTRIDER = Zancudo SilenciosoSilent Stridermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2300700 |SILENTSWORDSMANLV3 = Espadachín Silencioso LV3Silent Swordsman LV3monstruo de efectoluzguerrero310001000 |SILENTSWORDSMANLV5 = Espadachín Silencioso LV5Silent Swordsman LV5monstruo de efectoluzguerrero523001000 |SILENTSWORDSMANLV7 = Espadachín Silencioso LV7Silent Swordsman LV7monstruo de efectoluzguerrero728001000 |SILENTWOBBY = Wobby SilenciosoSilent Wobbymonstruo de efectoaguapez410002000 |SILPHEED = SilpheedSilpheedmonstruo de efectovientohada41700700 |SILVERBOWANDARROW = Arco y Flecha de PlateadosSilver Bow and Arrowcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SILVERFANG = Colmillo PlateadoSilver Fangmonstruo normaltierrabestia31200800 |SILVERSCRY = Grito PlateadoSilver's Crycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SILVERSENTINEL = Centinela PlateadoSilver Sentinelmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |SILVERWING = Ala PlateadaSilver Wingcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SILLVAWARLORDOFDARKWORLD = Siilva, Dios de la Guerra del Mundo OscuroSillva, Warlord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio523001400 |SIMBOLODEHERENCIA = Símbolo de HerenciaSymbol of Heritagecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SÍMBOLODEHERENCIA = Símbolo de HerenciaSymbol of Heritagecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SIMBOLOSDELDEBER = Símbolos del DeberSymbols of Dutycarta mágicamágicade equipo |SÍMBOLOSDELDEBER = Símbolos del DeberSymbols of Dutycarta mágicamágicade equipo |SIMIENTEDELCAOS = Simiente del CaosChaos Seedcarta mágicamágicanormal |SIMIODEPRUEBA = Simio de PruebaTest Apemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2700300 |SIMIOEGOTISTA = Simio EgotistaEgotistical Apemonstruo cantantetierrabestia512001200 |SIMIOLUCHADOR = Simio LuchadorApe Fightermonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia419001200 |SIMIOMAGO = Simio MagoApe Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia38001200 |SIMORGHAVEDEABOLENGO = Simorgh, Ave de AbolengoSimorgh, Bird of Ancestrymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada829002000 |SIMORGHBIRDOFANCESTRY = Simorgh, Ave de AbolengoSimorgh, Bird of Ancestrymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada829002000 |SIMORGHBIRDOFDIVINITY = Simorgh, Pájaro DivinoSimorgh, Bird of Divinitymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada727001000 |SIMORGHOSCURO = Simorgh OscuroDark Simorghmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada727001000 |SIMORGHPAJARODIVINO = Simorgh, Pájaro DivinoSimorgh, Bird of Divinitymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada727001000 |SIMORGHPÁJARODIVINO = Simorgh, Pájaro DivinoSimorgh, Bird of Divinitymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada727001000 |SIMULTANEOUSLOSS = Pérdida SimultáneaSimultaneous Losscarta de trampatrampanormal |SINCROEYECCION = SincroeyecciónSynchro Ejectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SINCROEYECCIÓN = SincroeyecciónSynchro Ejectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SINCRONBRI = Sincrón BriBri Synchronmonstruo cantantetierramáquina415001100 |SINCRÓNBRI = Sincrón BriBri Synchronmonstruo cantantetierramáquina415001100 |SINCRONCAMBIADOR = Sincrón CambiadorChanger Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |SINCRÓNCAMBIADOR = Sincrón CambiadorChanger Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |SINCRONDEDESENFUNDEVELOZ = Sincrón de Desenfunde VelozQuickdraw Synchronmonstruo cantantevientomáquina57001400 |SINCRÓNDEDESENFUNDEVELOZ = Sincrón de Desenfunde VelozQuickdraw Synchronmonstruo cantantevientomáquina57001400 |SINCRONDELAFLOR = Sincrón de la FlorFleur Synchronmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina2400200 |SINCRÓNDELAFLOR = Sincrón de la FlorFleur Synchronmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina2400200 |SINCRONDESCONOCIDO = Sincrón DesconocidoUnknown Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |SINCRÓNDESCONOCIDO = Sincrón DesconocidoUnknown Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |SINCRONDEVAPOR = Sincrón de VaporSteam Synchronmonstruo cantanteaguamáquina3600800 |SINCRÓNDEVAPOR = Sincrón de VaporSteam Synchronmonstruo cantanteaguamáquina3600800 |SINCRONEXPLORADOR = Sincrón ExploradorSynchron Explorermonstruo de efectotierramáquina20700 |SINCRÓNEXPLORADOR = Sincrón ExploradorSynchron Explorermonstruo de efectotierramáquina20700 |SINCRONFORMULA = Sincrón FórmulaFormula Synchronmonstruo de sincronía cantanteluzmáquina22001500 |SINCRÓNFÓRMULA = Sincrón FórmulaFormula Synchronmonstruo de sincronía cantanteluzmáquina22001500 |SINCRONIZADORDEBASURA = Sincronizador de BasuraJunk Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadguerrero31300500 |SINCRONIZADORDELCAMINO = Sincronizador del CaminoRoad Synchronmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina41600800 |SINCRONMONO = Sincrón MonoMono Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |SINCRÓNMONO = Sincrón MonoMono Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |SINCRONNITRO = Sincrón NitroNitro Synchronmonstruo cantantefuegomáquina2300100 |SINCRÓNNITRO = Sincrón NitroNitro Synchronmonstruo cantantefuegomáquina2300100 |SINDADOS = ¡Sin Dados!Dice Try!carta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SINDROMEDELASERPIENTEOSCURA = Síndrome de la Serpiente OscuraDark Snake Syndromecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SÍNDROMEDELASERPIENTEOSCURA = Síndrome de la Serpiente OscuraDark Snake Syndromecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SINGLEPURCHASE = Compra ÚnicaSingle Purchasecarta mágicamágicanormal |SINIESTROSJUEGOSDESOMBRAS = Siniestros Juegos de SombrasSinister Shadow Gamescarta de trampatrampanormal |SINISTERSEEDS = Semillas SiniestrasSinister Seedscarta de trampatrampanormal |SINISTERSERPENT = Serpiente SiniestraSinister Serpentmonstruo de efectoaguareptil1300250 |SINISTERSHADOWGAMES = Siniestros Juegos de SombrasSinister Shadow Gamescarta de trampatrampanormal |SINISTERSPROCKET = Rueda Dentada SiniestraSinister Sprocketmonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio14000 |SINISTERYORISHIRO = Yorishiro SiniestroSinister Yorishirocarta de trampatrampacontinua |SINTESISURGENTE = Síntesis UrgenteUrgent Synthesiscarta mágicamágicanormal |SÍNTESISURGENTE = Síntesis UrgenteUrgent Synthesiscarta mágicamágicanormal |SIRENACURADORA = Sirena CuradoraCure Mermaidmonstruo de efectoaguapez41500800 |SIRENAENCANTADORA = Sirena EncantadoraEnchanting Mermaidmonstruo normalaguapez31200900 |SIRENAMARINADELARCOIRIS = Sirena Marina del Arco IrisRainbow Marine Mermaidmonstruo normalaguapez515501700 |SIRENARMADAABISDINA = Sirenarmada AbisdinaMermail Abyssdinemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31000200 |SIRENARMADAABISGUNDE = Sirenarmada AbisgundeMermail Abyssgundemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31400800 |SIRENARMADAABISHILDE = Sirenarmada AbishildeMermail Abysshildemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31300400 |SIRENARMADAABISLINDE = Sirenarmada AbislindeMermail Abysslindemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua315001200 |SIRENARMADAABISMANDRA = Sirenarmada AbismandraMermail Abyssmandermonstruo de efectoaguapez41002000 |SIRENARMADAABISOCEANO = Sirenarmada AbisocéanoMermail Abyssoceamonstruo de efectoaguaaqua311001900 |SIRENARMADAABISOCÉANO = Sirenarmada AbisocéanoMermail Abyssoceamonstruo de efectoaguaaqua311001900 |SIRENARMADAABISTRITE = Sirenarmada AbistriteMermail Abysstritemonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina316002800 |SIRENARMADOABISBALAEN = Sirenarmado AbisbalaenMermail Abyssbalaenmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua725002000 |SIRENARMADOABISGAIOS = Sirenarmado AbisgaiosMermail Abyssgaiosmonstruo xyzaguaaqua728001600 |SIRENARMADOABISLEED = Sirenarmado AbisleedMermail Abyssleedmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina727001000 |SIRENARMADOABISLUCIO = Sirenarmado AbislucioMermail Abysspikemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41600800 |SIRENARMADOABISMEGALO = Sirenarmado AbismegaloMermail Abyssmegalomonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina724001900 |SIRENARMADOABISNARIZ = Sirenarmado AbisnarizMermail Abyssnosemonstruo de efectoaguapez415001500 |SIRENARMADOABISPULMON = Sirenarmado AbispulmónMermail Abysslungmonstruo de efectoaguapez412001800 |SIRENARMADOABISPULMÓN = Sirenarmado AbispulmónMermail Abysslungmonstruo de efectoaguapez412001800 |SIRENARMADOABISTEUS = Sirenarmado AbisteusMermail Abyssteusmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua717002400 |SIRENARMADOABISTURION = Sirenarmado AbisturiónMermail Abyssturgemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua417001100 |SIRENARMADOABISTURIÓN = Sirenarmado AbisturiónMermail Abyssturgemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua417001100 |SIRENATOON = Sirena ToonToon Mermaidmonstruo toonaguaaqua414001500 |SIRENORCA = SirenorcaSirenorcamonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada522001000 |SIRIUSAZULSEÑORDELOBOSCELESTIALES = Sirius Azul, Señor de Lobos CelestialesCelestial Wolf Lord, Blue Siriusmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero-bestia624001500 |SIRVIENTEDEBASURA = Sirviente de BasuraJunk Servantmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001000 |SIRVIENTEDELACALAVERA = Sirviente de la CalaveraSkull Servantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi1300200 |SIRVIENTEDELCATABOLISMO = Sirviente del CatabolismoServant of Catabolismmonstruo de efectoluzaqua3700500 |SIRVIENTEMANIACO = Sirviente ManíacoManiacal Servantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001000 |SIRVIENTEMANÍACO = Sirviente ManíacoManiacal Servantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001000 |SIRVIENTEREPTILICO = Sirviente ReptílicoReptilianne Servantmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1100100 |SIRVIENTEREPTÍLICO = Sirviente ReptílicoReptilianne Servantmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1100100 |SIRVIENTEVENGATIVO = Sirviente VengativoVengeful Servantcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SISHUNDER = HermanatruenoSishundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno4900400 |SIXSAMURAIUNITED = Los Seis Samuráis UnidosSix Samurai Unitedcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SIXSCROLLSOFTHESAMURAI = Seis Pergaminos de los SamuráiSix Scrolls of the Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SIXSTRIKETHUNDERBLAST = Ataque de los Seis - Explosión de TruenoSix Strike - Thunder Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |SIXSTRIKETRIPLEIMPACT = Ataque de los Seis - Impacto TripleSix Strike - Triple Impactcarta mágicamágicanormal |SIXSTYLEDUALWIELD = Seis Estilos - Dos ArmasSix Style - Dual Wieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |SIXTHSENSE = Sexto SentidoSixth Sensecarta de trampatrampanormal |SKELENGEL = EsqueletángelSkelengelmonstruo de efectoluzhada2900400 |SKELESAURUS = EsquelesaurioSkelesaurusmonstruo géminisoscuridadzombi417001400 |SKELGON = EsquelgónSkelgonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadzombi617001900 |SKILLDRAIN = Drenaje de HabilidadSkill Draincarta de trampatrampacontinua |SKILLEDDARKMAGICIAN = Mago Oscuro HábilSkilled Dark Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros419001700 |SKILLEDWHITEMAGICIAN = Mago Blanco HábilSkilled White Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros417001900 |SKILLGAINERTUERTO = Skill Gainer TuertoOne-Eyed Skill Gainermonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002600 |SKILLPRISONER = Prisionero de la HabilidadSkill Prisonercarta de trampatrampanormal |SKILLSUCCESSOR = Sucesor en las HabilidadesSkill Successorcarta de trampatrampanormal |SKREECH = SkreechSkreechmonstruo de efectoaguareptil41500400 |SKULLARCHFIENDOFLIGHTNING = Archidemonio Cráneo del RelámpagoSkull Archfiend of Lightningmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625001200 |SKULLBIRD = Ave de CráneoSkullbirdmonstruo de fusiónvientobestia alada619001700 |SKULLCONDUCTOR = Director de Orquesta de la CalaveraSkull Conductormonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi420000 |SKULLDICE = Dado de CráneoSkull Dicecarta de trampatrampanormal |SKULLDOGMARRON = Cráneo Perro MarronSkull Dog Marronmonstruo normaltierrabestia413502000 |SKULLFLAME = Llama de CalaveraSkull Flamemonstruo de efectofuegozombi826002000 |SKULLGUARDIAN = Tutor de CráneoSkull Guardianmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero720502500 |SKULLINVITATION = Invitación del CráneoSkull Invitationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SKULLKNIGHT = Caballero del CráneoSkull Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros726502250 |SKULLKNIGHT2 = Caballero del Cráneo 2Skull Knight 2monstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001200 |SKULLKRAKEN = Kraken CalaveraSkull Krakenmonstruo de efectooscuridadaqua36001600 |SKULLLAIR = Guarida de CráneoSkull Laircarta de trampatrampacontinua |SKULLMARINER = Marinero CráneoSkull Marinermonstruo normalaguaguerrero41600900 |SKULLMARKLADYBUG = Dama Insecto Marca de CráneoSkull-Mark Ladybugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto45001500 |SKULLMEISTER = Amo de las CalaverasSkull Meistermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41700400 |SKULLREDBIRD = Ave de Cráneo RojoSkull Red Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada415501200 |SKULLSERVANT = Sirviente de la CalaveraSkull Servantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi1300200 |SKULLSTALKER = Acechador de CráneoSkull Stalkermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero3900800 |SKUNAELLEONINORAKAN = Skuna, el Leonino RakanSkuna, the Leonine Rakanmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia826002000 |SKUNATHELEONINERAKAN = Skuna, el Leonino RakanSkuna, the Leonine Rakanmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia826002000 |SKYDRAGON = Dragón del CieloSky Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón619001800 |SKYPALACEGANGARIDAI = Palacio Aéreo GangaridaiSkypalace Gangaridaimonstruo xyzvientomáquina1034003000 |SKYSCOURGEENRISE = Plaga del Cielo EnriseSky Scourge Enrisemonstruo de efectoluzhada824001500 |SKYSCOURGEINVICIL = Plaga del Cielo InvicilSky Scourge Invicilmonstruo de efectotierrahada622001600 |SKYSCOURGENORLERAS = Plaga del Cielo NorlerasSky Scourge Norlerasmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio824001500 |SKYSCOUT = Explorador del CieloSky Scoutmonstruo normalvientobestia alada41800600 |SKYSCRAPER = RascacielosSkyscrapercarta mágicamágicade campo |SKYSCRAPER2HEROCITY = Rascacielos 2 - Ciudad de HéroesSkyscraper 2 - Hero Citycarta mágicamágicade campo |SKYSTARRAY = RayacieloSkystarraymonstruo de efectovientoserpiente marina3600300 |SLACKERMAGICIAN = Mago VagoSlacker Magicianmonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros12002100 |SLATEWARRIOR = Guerrero de PizarraSlate Warriormonstruo de efectovientodemonio41900400 |SLEEPINGLION = León DurmienteSleeping Lionmonstruo normaltierrabestia47001700 |SLIFERELDRAGONDELCIELO = Slifer el Dragón del CieloSlifer the Sky Dragon (original)monstruo sliferdivinidadbestia divina10X000X000 |SLIFERELDRAGÓNDELCIELO = Slifer el Dragón del CieloSlifer the Sky Dragon (original)monstruo sliferdivinidadbestia divina10X000X000 |SLIFERELDRAGONDELCIELO(LEGAL) = Slifer el Dragón del Cielo (legal)Slifer the Sky Dragonmonstruo de efectodivinidadbestia divina10?? |SLIFERELDRAGÓNDELCIELO(LEGAL) = Slifer el Dragón del Cielo (legal)Slifer the Sky Dragonmonstruo de efectodivinidadbestia divina10?? |SLIFERTHESKYDRAGON = Slifer el Dragón del Cielo (legal)Slifer the Sky Dragonmonstruo de efectodivinidadbestia divina10?? |SLIFERTHESKYDRAGON(ORIGINAL) = Slifer el Dragón del CieloSlifer the Sky Dragon (original)monstruo sliferdivinidadbestia divina10X000X000 |SLINGENMORFOTRONICO = Slingen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Slingenmonstruo de efectovientomáquina41200800 |SLINGENMORFOTRÓNICO = Slingen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Slingenmonstruo de efectovientomáquina41200800 |SLIPOFFORTUNE = Desliz de la FortunaSlip of Fortunecarta de trampatrampanormal |SLIPSUMMON = Invocación SubrepticiaSlip Summoncarta de trampatrampanormal |SLOTMACHINE = Máquina TragaperrasSlot Machinemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina720002300 |SLUSHY = SlushySlushymonstruo de efectoaguaaqua200 |SMALLPIECEGOLEM = Golem de Partes PequeñasSmall Piece Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca311000 |SMARFONMORFOTRONICO = Smarfon MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Smarfonmonstruo cantantetierramáquina1100100 |SMARFONMORFOTRÓNICO = Smarfon MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Smarfonmonstruo cantantetierramáquina1100100 |SMASHINGGROUND = Aplastando el SueloSmashing Groundcarta mágicamágicanormal |SMASHINGHORN = Cuerno de AplastarSmashing Horncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SMILODONFOTONICO = Smilodon FotónicoPhoton Sabre Tigermonstruo de efectoluzbestia32000300 |SMILODONFOTÓNICO = Smilodon FotónicoPhoton Sabre Tigermonstruo de efectoluzbestia32000300 |SMOGOSCURO = Smog OscuroDark Smogcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SMOKEGRENADEOFTHETHIEF = Granada de Humo del LadrónSmoke Grenade of the Thiefcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SNAKEDEITYSCOMMAND = Orden del Dios SerpienteSnake Deity's Commandcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SNAKEFANG = Colmillo de SerpienteSnake Fangcarta de trampatrampanormal |SNAKERAIN = Lluvia de SerpientesSnake Raincarta mágicamágicanormal |SNAKEWHISTLE = Silbato de SerpienteSnake Whistlecarta de trampatrampanormal |SNAKEYASHI = SnakeyashiSnakeyashimonstruo normaltierraplanta410001200 |SNAPDRAGON = Boca de DragónSnap Dragonmonstruo de efectotierraplanta2300200 |SNATCHSTEAL = Robo OportunistaSnatch Stealcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SNIPEHUNTER = Cazador EscondidoSnipe Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41500600 |SNOWDRAGON = Dragón de NieveSnow Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón41400900 |SNOWDUSTDRAGON = Dragón de Polvo de NieveSnowdust Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón828001800 |SNOWDUSTGIANT = Gigante de Polvo de NieveSnowdust Giantmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero-bestia42200800 |SNOWMANCREATOR = Creador de Hombres de NieveSnowman Creatormonstruo de efectoaguamáquina416001000 |SNOWMANEATER = Hombre de Nieve ComilónSnowman Eatermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua301900 |SNOWPLOWHUSTLERUSTLE = Quitanieves Giratorio de Alta VelocidadSnow Plow Hustle Rustlemonstruo de efectotierramáquina1025003000 |SNOWWNOLUZDELMUNDOOSCURO = Snoww, No-luz del Mundo OscuroSnoww, Unlight of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio417000 |SNOWWUNLIGHTOFDARKWORLD = Snoww, No-luz del Mundo OscuroSnoww, Unlight of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio417000 |SNYFFUS = SnyffusSnyffusmonstruo cantantetierrabestia1100100 |SOARINGEAGLEABOVETHESEARINGLAND = Águila Sobrevolando la Tierra AbrasadoraSoaring Eagle Above the Searing Landmonstruo cantantefuegobestia alada11000 |SOBORNOOSCURO = Soborno OscuroDark Bribecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SOBRASDEMADERA = Sobras de MaderaWood Remainsmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31000900 |SOBRECAPACIDAD = Sobre CapacidadOver Capacitycarta de trampatrampanormal |SOBRECARGADEATAQUE = Sobrecarga de AtaqueAssault Overloadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SOBRECARGADEFUSION = Sobrecarga de FusiónOverload Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |SOBRECARGADEFUSIÓN = Sobrecarga de FusiónOverload Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |SOBRECARGADELLIMITADOR = Sobrecarga del LimitadorLimiter Overloadcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOBRECARGAPSIQUICA = Sobrecarga PsíquicaPsychic Overloadcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOBRECARGAPSÍQUICA = Sobrecarga PsíquicaPsychic Overloadcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOBRECUERDA = SobrecuerdaOverwindcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOBREDOSISKOAKIMEIRU = Sobredosis Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Overdosemonstruo de efectotierraroca419001200 |SOBREELLIMITE = Sobre el LímiteOver Limitcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOBREELLÍMITE = Sobre el LímiteOver Limitcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOGEN = SogenSogencarta mágicamágicade campo |SOITSU = SoitsuSoitsumonstruo normalvientohada300 |SOLARFLAREDRAGON = Dragón de la Llamarada SolarSolar Flare Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001000 |SOLARRAY = Rayo SolarSolar Raycarta de trampatrampanormal |SOLARRECHARGE = Recarga SolarSolar Rechargecarta mágicamágicanormal |SOLARWINDJAMMER = Disruptor del Viento SolarSolar Wind Jammermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina58002400 |SOLDADOABEJA = Soldado AbejaBee List Soldiermonstruo de efectovientoinsecto1500400 |SOLDADOAGUJA = Soldado AgujaNeedle Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100100 |SOLDADOARPONERO = Soldado ArponeroSpearfish Soldiermonstruo de efectovientoserpiente marina417001100 |SOLDADOCAÑON = Soldado CañónCannon Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001300 |SOLDADOCAÑÓN = Soldado CañónCannon Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001300 |SOLDADOCAÑONTOON = Soldado Cañon ToonToon Cannon Soldiermonstruo toonoscuridadmáquina414001300 |SOLDADOCIENTIFICO = Soldado CientíficoScience Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero3800800 |SOLDADOCIENTÍFICO = Soldado CientíficoScience Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero3800800 |SOLDADOCINETICO = Soldado CinéticoKinetic Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina313501800 |SOLDADOCINÉTICO = Soldado CinéticoKinetic Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina313501800 |SOLDADODEAPOYO = Soldado de ApoyoBackup Soldiercarta de trampatrampanormal |SOLDADODEASALTOALIENIGENA = Soldado de Asalto AlienígenaAlien Shocktroopermonstruo normaltierrareptil41900800 |SOLDADODEASALTOALIENÍGENA = Soldado de Asalto AlienígenaAlien Shocktroopermonstruo normaltierrareptil41900800 |SOLDADODEASALTODEFUEGO = Soldado de Asalto de FuegoFire Troopermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero310001000 |SOLDADODECAÑONMK2 = Soldado de Cañón MK-2Cannon Soldier MK-2monstruo de efectotierramáquina519001200 |SOLDADODECAÑÓNMK2 = Soldado de Cañón MK-2Cannon Soldier MK-2monstruo de efectotierramáquina519001200 |SOLDADODECUERDA = Soldado de CuerdaWind-Up Soldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001200 |SOLDADODECHATARRA = Soldado de ChatarraScrap Soldiermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero52100700 |SOLDADODEENCENDIDODINAMODETERROR = Soldado de Encendido - Dínamo de TerrorBoot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamomonstruo de efectotierramáquina402000 |SOLDADODEENCENDIDODÍNAMODETERROR = Soldado de Encendido - Dínamo de TerrorBoot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamomonstruo de efectotierramáquina402000 |SOLDADODEINFANTERIADESHIEN = Soldado de Infantería de ShienShien's Footsoldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2700300 |SOLDADODEINFANTERÍADESHIEN = Soldado de Infantería de ShienShien's Footsoldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2700300 |SOLDADODELABISMO = Soldado del AbismoAbyss Soldiermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua418001300 |SOLDADODELACARTA = Soldado de la CartaCard Troopermonstruo de efectotierramáquina3400400 |SOLDADODELBRILLONEGRO = Soldado del Brillo NegroBlack Luster Soldiermonstruo de ritualtierraguerrero830002500 |SOLDADODELBRILLONEGROENVIADODELCREPUSCULO = Soldado del Brillo Negro - Enviado del CrepúsculoBlack Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero830002500 |SOLDADODELBRILLONEGROENVIADODELCREPÚSCULO = Soldado del Brillo Negro - Enviado del CrepúsculoBlack Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero830002500 |SOLDADODELBRILLONEGROENVIADODELPRINCIPIO = Soldado del Brillo Negro - Enviado del PrincipioBlack Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginningmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero830002500 |SOLDADODELFUEGOOSCURO1 = Soldado del Fuego Oscuro 1Darkfire Soldier #1monstruo normalfuegopiro417001150 |SOLDADODELFUEGOOSCURO2 = Soldado del Fuego Oscuro 2Darkfire Soldier #2monstruo normalfuegopiro417001100 |SOLDADODELOSARTILUGIOS = Soldado de los ArtilugiosGadget Soldiermonstruo normalfuegomáquina618002000 |SOLDADODELSOL = Soldado del SolLuminous Soldiermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero521001400 |SOLDADODELVALLEBRUMOSO = Soldado del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Soldiermonstruo cantantevientobestia alada41700300 |SOLDADODELVORTICE = Soldado del VórticeVortex Troopermonstruo de efectovientoaqua30600 |SOLDADODELVÓRTICE = Soldado del VórticeVortex Troopermonstruo de efectovientoaqua30600 |SOLDADODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Soldado de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina413001300 |SOLDADODESINCRONIA = Soldado de SincroníaSynchro Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |SOLDADODESINCRONÍA = Soldado de SincroníaSynchro Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |SOLDADOELEMENTAL = Soldado ElementalElement Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001200 |SOLDADOGALACTICO = Soldado GalácticoGalaxy Soldiermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina520000 |SOLDADOGALÁCTICO = Soldado GalácticoGalaxy Soldiermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina520000 |SOLDADOGEMINIS = Soldado GéminisGemini Soldiermonstruo géminisvientoguerrero2500300 |SOLDADOGÉMINIS = Soldado GéminisGemini Soldiermonstruo géminisvientoguerrero2500300 |SOLDADOGIGANTEDEACERO = Soldado Gigante de AceroGiant Soldier of Steelmonstruo xyztierraroca313002000 |SOLDADOGIGANTEDEPIEDRA = Soldado Gigante de PiedraGiant Soldier of Stonemonstruo normaltierraroca313002000 |SOLDADOINFERNAL = Soldado InfernalChthonian Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero412001400 |SOLDADOINSTRUCTORLOBOLADRA = Soldado Instructor LoboladraCoach Soldier Wolfbarkmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia416001200 |SOLDADOJABALI = Soldado JabalíBoar Soldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia42000500 |SOLDADOJABALÍ = Soldado JabalíBoar Soldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia42000500 |SOLDADOJUDIA = Soldado JudíaBean Soldiermonstruo normaltierraplanta414001300 |SOLDADOJUDÍA = Soldado JudíaBean Soldiermonstruo normaltierraplanta414001300 |SOLDADOKARAKURIMOD236NISAMU = Soldado Karakuri mod 236 - "Nisamu"Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 "Nisamu"monstruo de efectotierramáquina41400200 |SOLDADOLAGARTO = Soldado LagartoLizard Soldiermonstruo normalvientodragón31100800 |SOLDADOMECANICOGIGANTE = Soldado Mecánico GiganteGiant Mech-Soldiermonstruo normaltierramáquina617501900 |SOLDADOMECÁNICOGIGANTE = Soldado Mecánico GiganteGiant Mech-Soldiermonstruo normaltierramáquina617501900 |SOLDADOPINGUINO = Soldado PingüinoPenguin Soldiermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2750500 |SOLDADOPINGÜINO = Soldado PingüinoPenguin Soldiermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2750500 |SOLDADOSINSECTOSDELCIELO = Soldados Insectos del CieloInsect Soldiers of the Skymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto31000800 |SOLDADOSOCULTOS = Soldados OcultosHidden Soldierscarta de trampatrampanormal |SOLDADOSUSA = Soldado SusaSusa Soldiermonstruo spirittierratrueno420001600 |SOLDADOVYLON = Soldado VylonVylon Soldiermonstruo de efectoluzhada417001000 |SOLDAEVOLUGARTO = Solda EvolugartoEvolzar Soldamonstruo xyzfuegodragón626001000 |SOLDELASALVACION = Sol de la SalvaciónLight of Redemptioncarta mágicamágicanormal |SOLDELASALVACIÓN = Sol de la SalvaciónLight of Redemptioncarta mágicamágicanormal |SOLEDAD = SoledadSolitudemonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia310501000 |SOLEMNADVICE = Ayuda SolemneSolemn Advicecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SOLEMNAUTHORITY = Autoridad SolemneSolemn Authoritycarta de trampatrampacontinua |SOLEMNJUDGMENT = Juicio SolemneSolemn Judgmentcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SOLEMNWARNING = Advertencia SolemneSolemn Warningcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SOLEMNWISHES = Deseos SolemnesSolemn Wishescarta de trampatrampacontinua |SOLIDARIDAD = SolidaridadSolidaritycarta mágicamágicacontinua |SOLIDARITY = SolidaridadSolidaritycarta mágicamágicacontinua |SOLITAIREMAGICIAN = Maga SolitariaSolitaire Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001300 |SOLITUDE = SoledadSolitudemonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia310501000 |SOLOFIRSTMOVEMENT = Solo - Primer MovimientoSolo: First Movementcarta mágicamágicanormal |SOLOMONSLAWBOOK = Libro de Leyes de SalomónSolomon's Lawbookcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOLOPOSTRES = Sólo PostresJust Dessertscarta de trampatrampanormal |SÓLOPOSTRES = Sólo PostresJust Dessertscarta de trampatrampanormal |SOLOPRIMERMOVIMIENTO = Solo - Primer MovimientoSolo: First Movementcarta mágicamágicanormal |SOLTAR = SoltarDrop Offcarta de trampatrampanormal |SOMBRADELOSSEISSAMURAISSHIEN = Sombra de los Seis Samuráis - ShienShadow of the Six Samurai - Shienmonstruo xyztierraguerrero42500400 |SOMBRADELOSSEISSAMURÁISSHIEN = Sombra de los Seis Samuráis - ShienShadow of the Six Samurai - Shienmonstruo xyztierraguerrero42500400 |SOMBRADEOJOS = Sombra de OjosShadow of Eyescarta de trampatrampanormal |SOMBRAGISHKI = Sombra GishkiGishki Shadowmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina412001000 |SOMBRAOSCURA = Sombra OscuraDark Shademonstruo normalvientodemonio310001000 |SOMBRASCAMBIANTES = Sombras CambiantesShifting Shadowscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SOMBREROMAGICOBLANCO = Sombrero Mágico BlancoWhite Magical Hatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros31000700 |SOMBREROMÁGICOBLANCO = Sombrero Mágico BlancoWhite Magical Hatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros31000700 |SOMBREROSMAGICOS = Sombreros MágicosMagical Hatscarta de trampatrampanormal |SOMBREROSMÁGICOS = Sombreros MágicosMagical Hatscarta de trampatrampanormal |SONATALADIVAMELODIOSA = Sonata la Diva MelodiosaSonata the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada312001000 |SONATATHEMELODIOUSDIVA = Sonata la Diva MelodiosaSonata the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada312001000 |SONDAMISTICA = Sonda MísticaMystic Probecarta de trampatrampanormal |SONDAMÍSTICA = Sonda MísticaMystic Probecarta de trampatrampanormal |SONICBIRD = Pájaro SónicoSonic Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada414001000 |SONICBOOM = Explosión SónicaSonic Boomcarta de trampatrampanormal |SONICCHICK = Pollo SónicoSonic Chickmonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada1300300 |SONICDUCK = Pato SónicoSonic Duckmonstruo normalvientobestia alada31700700 |SONICJAMMER = Disruptor SónicoSonic Jammermonstruo de efectovientomáquina2350650 |SONICMAID = Empleada SónicaSonic Maidmonstruo normaltierraguerrero31200900 |SONICSHOOTER = Tirador SónicoSonic Shootermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41300600 |SONICWARRIOR = Guerrero SónicoSonic Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero210000 |SOPHIADIOSADELRENACIMIENTO = Sophia, Diosa del RenacimientoSophia, Goddess of Rebirthmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada1136003400 |SOPHIAGODDESSOFREBIRTH = Sophia, Diosa del RenacimientoSophia, Goddess of Rebirthmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada1136003400 |SOPORTEDEFUSIONCIBERNETICA = Soporte de Fusión CibernéticaCybernetic Fusion Supportcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SOPORTEDEFUSIÓNCIBERNÉTICA = Soporte de Fusión CibernéticaCybernetic Fusion Supportcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SORCEREROFDARKMAGIC = Hechicero de Magia OscuraSorcerer of Dark Magicmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros932002800 |SORCEREROFTHEDOOMED = Hechicero de los CondenadosSorcerer of the Doomedmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros414501200 |SORCEROUSSPELLWALL = Pared Mágica de HechiceríaSorcerous Spell Wallcarta mágicamágicade campo |SORCIEREDEFLEUR = Hechicera de la FlorSorciere de Fleurmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros829000 |SOULABSORBINGBONETOWER = Torre de Hueso Absorbe-AlmasSoul-Absorbing Bone Towermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi34001500 |SOULABSORPTION = Absorción del AlmaSoul Absorptioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |SOULCHARGE = Carga de AlmaSoul Chargecarta mágicamágicanormal |SOULDEMOLITION = Demolición del AlmaSoul Demolitioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SOULDEVOURINGBAMBOOSWORD = Espada de Bambú Devoradora de AlmasSoul Devouring Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SOULDRAIN = Drenaje del AlmaSoul Draincarta de trampatrampacontinua |SOULEATER = Devorador de AlmasSouleatermonstruo normaltierrapez412000 |SOULEXCHANGE = Intercambio de AlmasSoul Exchangecarta mágicamágicanormal |SOULHUNTER = Cazador de AlmasSoul Huntermonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio622001800 |SOULOFFIRE = Alma de FuegoSoul of Firecarta mágicamágicanormal |SOULOFPURITYANDLIGHT = Alma de Pureza y LuzSoul of Purity and Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada620001800 |SOULOFSILVERMOUNTAIN = Alma de la MontañaplateadaSoul of Silvermountainmonstruo xyztierraroca318002200 |SOULOFTHEPURE = Alma de la PurezaSoul of the Purecarta mágicamágicanormal |SOULRELEASE = Liberación del AlmaSoul Releasecarta mágicamágicanormal |SOULRESURRECTION = Resurección del AlmaSoul Resurrectioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SOULREVERSAL = Revertir AlmaSoul Reversalcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SOULROPE = Cuerda del AlmaSoul Ropecarta de trampatrampanormal |SOULSOFTHEFORGOTTEN = Almas de los OlvidadosSouls of the Forgottenmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2900200 |SOULSTRIKE = Golpe de AlmaSoul Strikecarta de trampatrampanormal |SOULTAKER = Toma AlmasSoul Takercarta mágicamágicanormal |SOULTIGER = Tigre del AlmaSoul Tigermonstruo normaltierrabestia402100 |SOUNDPROOFED = InsonorizadoSoundproofedcarta mágicamágicanormal |SOUNDTHERETREAT = ¡Marca Retirada!Sound the Retreat!carta de trampatrampanormal |SPACECYCLONE = Ciclón del EspacioSpace Cyclonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPACEGATE = Portal EspacialSpacegatecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SPACEGIFT = Regalo EspacialSpace Giftcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPACEMAMBO = Pez Luna EspacialSpace Mambomonstruo normalaguapez417001000 |SPACETIMEPOLICE = Policía del Espacio-TiempoSpace-Time Policemonstruo de efectovientopsíquico523001500 |SPACETIMETRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa EspaciotemporalSpace-Time Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |SPARKBLASTER = Pistola SparkSpark Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |SPARKS = ChispasSparkscarta mágicamágicanormal |SPATIALCOLLAPSE = Colapso EspacialSpatial Collapsecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SPAWNALLIGATOR = Caimán EngendroSpawn Alligatormonstruo de efectoaguareptil522001000 |SPEARCRETIN = Cretino de la LanzaSpear Cretinmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2500500 |SPEARDRAGON = Dragón LanzaSpear Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón419000 |SPEARFISHSOLDIER = Soldado ArponeroSpearfish Soldiermonstruo de efectovientoserpiente marina417001100 |SPEARSHARK = Tiburón LanzaSpear Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez416001400 |SPECIALHURRICANE = Huracán EspecialSpecial Hurricanecarta mágicamágicanormal |SPECIALSCHEDULE = Horario EspecialSpecial Schedulecarta mágicamágicanormal |SPEEDBIRD = Pájaro VelozSpeed Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada412001000 |SPEEDWARRIOR = Guerrero de la VelocidadSpeed Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero2900400 |SPELL_REACTOR・RE = Reactor de Hechizos ·NEOSpell_Reactor・REmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31200900 |SPELLABSORPTION = Absorción de HechizoSpell Absorptioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPELLBINDINGCIRCLE = Círculo AtahechizosSpellbinding Circlecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SPELLBOOKINSTITUTELAMAISON = La Gran Torre del Libro de MagiaSpellbook Institute - La Maisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |SPELLBOOKLIBRARYOFTHECRESCENT = Biblioteca del Libro de Magia del CrecienteSpellbook Library of the Crescentcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKLIBRARYOFTHEHELIOSPHERE = Biblioteca del Libro de Magia de la HeliósferaSpellbook Library of the Heliospherecarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKMAGICIANOFPROPHECY = El Mago del Libro de Magia de la ProfecíaSpellbook Magician of Prophecymonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros2500400 |SPELLBOOKOFETERNITY = Libro de Magia de la EternidadSpellbook of Eternitycarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKOFFATE = Libro de Magia del DestinoSpellbook of Fatecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPELLBOOKOFJUDGMENT = Libro de Magia del JuicioSpellbook of Judgmentcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPELLBOOKOFLIFE = Libro de Magia de la VidaSpellbook of Lifecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SPELLBOOKOFMIRACLES = Libro de Magia de los MilagrosSpellbook of Miraclescarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKOFPOWER = Libro de Magia del PoderSpellbook of Powercarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKOFSECRETS = Libro de Magia de los SecretosSpellbook of Secretscarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKOFTHEMASTER = Libro de Magia del MaestroSpellbook of the Mastercarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLBOOKOFWISDOM = Libro de Magia de la SabiduríaSpellbook of Wisdomcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPELLBOOKORGANIZATION = Ordenando Libros de MagiaSpellbook Organizationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPELLBOOKSTARHALL = Salón de las Estrellas del Libro de MagiaSpellbook Star Hallcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPELLBREAKEROFTHEICEBARRIER = Rompeconjuros de la Barrera de HieloSpellbreaker of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros412002000 |SPELLCALLING = Llamada de MagiaSpell Callingcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLCANCELLER = Cancelador de HechizosSpell Cancellermonstruo de efectovientomáquina518001600 |SPELLCHRONICLE = Crónica de ConjurosSpell Chroniclecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPELLECONOMICS = Economía de HechizosSpell Economicscarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPELLGEAR = Magia del MecanismoSpell Gearcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLOFPAIN = Conjuro de DolorSpell of Paincarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPELLPOWERGRASP = Captura de Poder MágicoSpell Power Graspcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLPURIFICATION = Purificación de HechizoSpell Purificationcarta de trampatrampanormal |SPELLRECLAMATION = Reclamación MágicaSpell Reclamationcarta de trampatrampanormal |SPELLREPRODUCTION = Reproducción de HechizoSpell Reproductioncarta mágicamágicanormal |SPELLSHATTERINGARROW = Flecha Rompedora de HechizosSpell Shattering Arrowcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SPELLSHIELDTYPE8 = Escudo de Hechizos Tipo-8Spell Shield Type-8carta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SPELLSTONESORCERERKAROOD = Karood, Hechicero de la Piedra MágicaSpellstone Sorcerer Karoodmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros38001900 |SPELLSTOPPINGSTATUTE = Estatua Para-HechizosSpell-Stopping Statutecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SPELLSTRIKER = Golpeador MágicoSpell Strikermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3600200 |SPELLVANISHING = Desvanecimiento de HechizoSpell Vanishingcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SPELLWALL = Pared de ConjurosSpell Wallcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPHEREOFCHAOS = Esfera del CaosSphere of Chaosmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina516000 |SPHEROUSLADY = Dama SpherousSpherous Ladymonstruo normaltierraroca34001400 |SPHINXTELEIA = Esfinge TeleiaSphinx Teleiamonstruo de efectoluzbestia1025003000 |SPHREEZDAIGUSTO = Sphreez DaigustoDaigusto Sphreezmonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico620001300 |SPIDEREGG = Huevo de ArañaSpider Eggcarta de trampatrampanormal |SPIDERSLAIR = Nido de ArañasSpiders' Laircarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIDERWEB = TelarañaSpider Webcarta mágicamágicade campo |SPIKEBOT = PinchobotSpikebotmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina518001700 |SPIKEDSNAIL = Caracol con PúasSpiked Snailmonstruo normaloscuridadinsecto37001300 |SPIKESEADRA = Seadra, la PunzanteSpike Seadramonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina516001300 |SPIKESHIELDWITHCHAIN = Escudo de Púa con CadenaSpikeshield with Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |SPINEDGILLMAN = Tritón EspinadoSpined Gillmanmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina313000 |SPIRALSERPENT = Serpiente EspiralSpiral Serpentmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina829002900 |SPIRALSPEARSTRIKE = Golpe de Lanza en EspiralSpiral Spear Strikecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITBARRIER = Barrera EspiritualSpirit Barriercarta de trampatrampacontinua |SPIRITBEASTTAMERLERA = Lera, Domadora de la Bestia EspiritualSpirit Beast Tamer Leramonstruo de efectovientopsíquico11002000 |SPIRITBEASTTAMERWEN = Wen, Domadora de la Bestia EspiritualSpirit Beast Tamer Wenmonstruo de efectovientopsíquico315001000 |SPIRITBURNER = Quemador de EspíritusSpirit Burnercarta mágicamágicade equipo |SPIRITCALLER = Llama EspíritusSpirit Callermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros310001000 |SPIRITCONVERTER = Convertidor de EspíritusSpirit Convertercarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITELIMINATION = Eliminación de EspírituSpirit Eliminationcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPIRITFORCE = Fuerza EspiritualSpirit Forcecarta de trampatrampanormal |SPIRITMESSAGEA = Mensaje Espiritual "A"Spirit Message "A"carta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITMESSAGEI = Mensaje Espiritual "I"Spirit Message "I"carta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITMESSAGEL = Mensaje Espiritual "L"Spirit Message "L"carta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITMESSAGEN = Mensaje Espiritual "N"Spirit Message "N"carta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITOFFLAMES = Espíritu de LlamasSpirit of Flamesmonstruo de efectofuegopiro417001000 |SPIRITOFTHEBOOKS = Espíritu de los LibrosSpirit of the Booksmonstruo normalvientobestia alada414001200 |SPIRITOFTHEBREEZE = Espíritu de la BrisaSpirit of the Breezemonstruo de efectovientohada301800 |SPIRITOFTHEHARP = Espíritu del ArpaSpirit of the Harpmonstruo normalluzhada48002000 |SPIRITOFTHEMOUNTAIN = Espíritu de la MontañaSpirit of the Mountainmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros513001800 |SPIRITOFTHEPHARAOH = Espíritu del FaraónSpirit of the Pharaohmonstruo de efectoluzzombi625002000 |SPIRITOFTHEPOTOFGREED = Espíritu de la Cazuela de la AvariciaSpirit of the Pot of Greedmonstruo de efectoluzhada1100100 |SPIRITOFTHESIXSAMURAI = Espíritu de los Seis SamuráisSpirit of the Six Samuraimonstruo unióntierraguerrero3500500 |SPIRITOFTHEWINDS = Espíritu de los VientosSpirit of the Windsmonstruo normalvientolanzador de conjuros517001400 |SPIRITREAPER = Segador del EspírituSpirit Reapermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi3300200 |SPIRITRYU = Ryu EspírituSpirit Ryumonstruo de efectovientodragón410001000 |SPIRITSINVITATION = Invitación del EspírituSpirit's Invitationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SPIRITUALEARTHARTKUROGANE = Arte Espiritual de la Tierra - KuroganeSpiritual Earth Art - Kuroganecarta de trampatrampanormal |SPIRITUALENERGYSETTLEMACHINE = Máquina de Energía EspiritualSpiritual Energy Settle Machinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITUALFIREARTKURENAI = Arte Espiritual del Fuego - KurenaiSpiritual Fire Art - Kurenaicarta de trampatrampanormal |SPIRITUALFOREST = Bosque EspiritualSpiritual Forestcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPIRITUALISM = EspiritualismoSpiritualismcarta mágicamágicanormal |SPIRITUALWATERARTAOI = Arte Espiritual del Agua - AoiSpiritual Water Art - Aoicarta de trampatrampanormal |SPIRITUALWHISPER = Susurro EspiritualSpiritual Whispermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada42002000 |SPIRITUALWINDARTMIYABI = Arte Espiritual del Viento - MiyabiSpiritual Wind Art - Miyabicarta de trampatrampanormal |SPIRITUALLIGHTARTHIJIRI = Arte Espiritual de la Luz - HijiriSpiritual Light Art - Hijiricarta de trampatrampanormal |SPLASHCAPTURE = Captura SalpicadaSplash Capturecarta de trampatrampanormal |SPLENDIDROSE = Rosa EspléndidaSplendid Rosemonstruo de sincroníavientoplanta622002000 |SPLENDIDVENUS = Venus EspléndidaSplendid Venusmonstruo de efectoluzhada828002400 |SPORE = EsporaSporemonstruo cantantevientoplanta1400800 |SPRINGOFREBIRTH = Primavera del RenacimientoSpring of Rebirthcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SPYCSPY = Espía PicanteSpy-C-Spymonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero312001300 |SPYDERSPIDER = Araña EspíaSpyder Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto415001000 |SRVOLCANO = Sr. VolcanoMr. Volcanomonstruo normalfuegopiro521001300 |STAMPINGDESTRUCTION = Destrucción AplastanteStamping Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |STANDOFF = EnfrentamientoStand-Offcarta mágicamágicanormal |STAPLENMORFOTRONICO = Staplen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Staplenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina414001000 |STAPLENMORFOTRÓNICO = Staplen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Staplenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina414001000 |STARBLAST = Explosión EstelarStar Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |STARBOY = Chico EstelarStar Boymonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2550500 |STARCHANGER = Cambiador de EstrellasStar Changercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |STARDRAWING = Dibujadora de EstrellasStar Drawingmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros416001000 |STARDUSTDIVINITY = Divinidad de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Divinitymonstruo de sincroníaluzhada1030003000 |STARDUSTDRAGON = Dragón de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón825002000 |STARDUSTDRAGONASSAULTMODE = Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas/Modo de AtaqueStardust Dragon/Assault Modemonstruo de efectovientodragón1030002500 |STARDUSTFLASH = Destello de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Flashcarta de trampatrampanormal |STARDUSTON = Particulines de Polvo de EstrellasStardustonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1?? |STARDUSTPHANTOM = Fantasma de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Phantommonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros100 |STARDUSTSHIMMER = Brillo del Polvo de EstrellasStardust Shimmercarta mágicamágicanormal |STARDUSTSPARKDRAGON = Dragón Radiante de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Spark Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón825002000 |STARDUSTXIAOLONG = Xiaolong de Polvo de EstrellasStardust Xiaolongmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1100100 |STAREATER = Comedor de EstrellasStar Eatermonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón1132002800 |STARFISH = Estrella de MarStarfishmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua3300300 |STARGAZERMAGICIAN = Mago ContemplaestrellasStargazer Magicianmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros512002400 |STARLIEGELORDGALAXION = Señor Estelar Lord GalaxionStarliege Lord Galaxionmonstruo xyzluzguerrero420002100 |STARLIEGEPALADYNAMO = Señorestelar PaladínamoStarliege Paladynamomonstruo xyzluzguerrero420001000 |STARLIGHTROAD = Camino de Luz de EstrellasStarlight Roadcarta de trampatrampanormal |STARLIGHTSTARBRIGHT = Luz de Estrella, Estrella BrillanteStar Light, Star Brightcarta mágicamágicanormal |STARSERAPHSAGE = Serafín Estelar SabioStar Seraph Sagemonstruo de efectoluzhada416001400 |STARSERAPHSCALE = Serafín Estelar BalanzaStar Seraph Scalemonstruo de efectoluzhada41500900 |STARSERAPHSCEPTER = Serafín Estelar CetroStar Seraph Sceptermonstruo de efectoluzhada41800400 |STARSERAPHSCOUT = Serafín Estelar ExploradorStar Seraph Scoutmonstruo de efectoluzhada412001800 |STARSERAPHSOVEREIGN = Serafín Estelar SoberanoStar Seraph Sovereignmonstruo de efectoluzhada48002000 |STARSERAPHSWORD = Serafín Estelar EspadaStar Seraph Swordmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |STARSHIPSPYPLANE = Nave Espacial EspíaStarship Spy Planemonstruo de efectovientomáquina41100500 |STARSIPHON = Drenador EstelarStar Siphoncarta de trampatrampanormal |STATUEOFTHEWICKED = Estatua de los MalvadosStatue of the Wickedcarta de trampatrampanormal |STAUNCHDEFENDER = Defensor AcérrimoStaunch Defendercarta de trampatrampanormal |STEALTHBIRD = Pájaro SigilosoStealth Birdmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada37001700 |STEALTHROID = StealthroidStealthroidmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina412000 |STEAMGYROID = Steam GyroidSteam Gyroidmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina622001800 |STEAMROID = SteamroidSteamroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina418001800 |STEAMSYNCHRON = Sincrón de VaporSteam Synchronmonstruo cantanteaguamáquina3600800 |STEELOGREGROTTO1 = Ogro de Acero N° 1Steel Ogre Grotto #1monstruo normaltierramáquina514001800 |STEELOGREGROTTO2 = Ogro de Acero Grotto 2Steel Ogre Grotto #2monstruo normaltierramáquina619002200 |STEELSCORPION = Escorpión de AceroSteel Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1250300 |STEELSHELL = Caparazón de AceroSteel Shellcarta mágicamágicade equipo |STEELSWARMCALLER = Llamador Horda de AceroSteelswarm Callermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio417000 |STEELSWARMCAUCASTAG = Caucagtag Horda de AceroSteelswarm Caucastagmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828000 |STEELSWARMCELL = Célula Horda de AceroSteelswarm Cellmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |STEELSWARMGATEKEEPER = Guarda Horda de AceroSteelswarm Gatekeepermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001900 |STEELSWARMGENOME = Genoma Horda de AceroSteelswarm Genomemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio210000 |STEELSWARMGIRASTAG = Girastag Horda de AceroSteelswarm Girastagmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio726000 |STEELSWARMHERCULES = Hércules Horda de AceroSteelswarm Herculesmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1032000 |STEELSWARMLONGHORN = Cuernolargo Horda de AceroSteelswarm Longhornmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio930000 |STEELSWARMMANTIS = Mantis Horda de AceroSteelswarm Mantismonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio522000 |STEELSWARMMOTH = Polilla Horda de AceroSteelswarm Mothmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624000 |STEELSWARMNEEDLE = Aguijón Horda de AceroSteelswarm Needlemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418500 |STEELSWARMROACH = Cucaracha Horda de AceroSteelswarm Roachmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio419000 |STEELSWARMSCOUT = Explorador Horda de AceroSteelswarm Scoutmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio12000 |STEELSWARMSENTINEL = Centinela Horda de AceroSteelswarm Sentinelmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio311000 |STEGOCYBER = EstegociberStegocybermonstruo de efectooscuridaddinosaurio612002400 |STEINFANTASTRUCO = Stein FantastrucoGhostrick Steinmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi316000 |STELLARKNIGHTALPHA = Estelcaballero AlfaStellarknight Alphacarta mágicamágicade equipo |STELLARKNIGHTDELTEROS = Estelcaballero DelterosStellarknight Delterosmonstruo xyzluzguerrero425002100 |STELLARKNIGHTTRIVEIL = Estelcaballero TriveloStellarknight Triveilmonstruo xyzluzguerrero421002500 |STELLARNOVAALPHA = Alfa NovaestelarStellarnova Alphacarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |STELLARNOVAWAVE = Oleada NovaestelarStellarnova Wavecarta de trampatrampacontinua |STELLAVYLON = Stella VylonVylon Stellamonstruo cantanteluzhada31400200 |STIMPACK = Estimu-PackStim-Packcarta mágicamágicade equipo |STINGINGSWORDSMAN = Espadachín PicadorStinging Swordsmanmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero1300600 |STJOAN = St. JoanSt. Joanmonstruo de fusiónluzhada728002000 |STOICCHALLENGE = Desafío EstoicoStoic Challengecarta mágicamágicade equipo |STOICOFPROPHECY = Estoico de la ProfecíaStoic of Prophecymonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros1300200 |STONEARMADILLER = Armadiller de PiedraStone Armadillermonstruo normaltierraroca38001200 |STONEDRAGON = Dragón de PiedraStone Dragonmonstruo normaltierraroca720002300 |STONEGHOST = Fantasma de PiedraStone Ghostmonstruo normaltierraroca412001000 |STONEHENGEMETHODS = Métodos de StonehengeStonehenge Methodscarta de trampatrampanormal |STONEOGREGROTTO = Ogro de Piedra GrottoStone Ogre Grottomonstruo normaltierraroca516001500 |STONESTATUEOFTHEAZTECS = Estatua de Piedra de los AztecasStone Statue of the Aztecsmonstruo de efectotierraroca43002000 |STOPDEFENSE = Parar la DefensaStop Defensecarta mágicamágicanormal |STORM = TormentaStormcarta mágicamágicanormal |STORMCALLER = Llamador de TormentasStorm Callermonstruo de efectovientopsíquico623002000 |STORMINGWYNN = Wynn TormentosaStorming Wynnmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros48001500 |STORMSHOOTER = Tirador de la TormentaStorm Shootermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada72300500 |STRAIGHTFLUSH = Escalera RealStraight Flushcarta de trampatrampanormal |STRATEGISTOFTHEICEBARRIER = Estratega de la Barrera de HieloStrategist of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros416001600 |STRAYASMODIAN = Asmodian ErranteStray Asmodianmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio313001700 |STRAYLAMBS = Ovejas ExtraviadasStray Lambscarta mágicamágicanormal |STREAMELEMENTALDRAGONOFWATER = Stream, Señor Dragón de las GotasStream, Elemental Dragon of Watermonstruo de efectoaguadragón416002000 |STREAMSEÑORDRAGONDELASGOTAS = Stream, Señor Dragón de las GotasStream, Elemental Dragon of Watermonstruo de efectoaguadragón416002000 |STREAMSEÑORDRAGÓNDELASGOTAS = Stream, Señor Dragón de las GotasStream, Elemental Dragon of Watermonstruo de efectoaguadragón416002000 |STRENGTHOFPROPHECY = La Fuerza de la ProfecíaStrength of Prophecymonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros415001400 |STRIKENINJA = Ninja de AsaltoStrike Ninjamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero417001200 |STRIKESLASH = Golpe de CorteStrike Slashcarta de trampatrampanormal |STRONGHOLDGUARDIAN = Guardián de la FortalezaStronghold Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero401500 |STRONGHOLDTHEMOVINGFORTRESS = Bastión, la Fortaleza MóvilStronghold the Moving Fortresscarta de trampatrampacontinua |STRONGWINDDRAGON = Dragón del Viento FuerteStrong Wind Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón624001000 |STUFFEDANIMAL = Animal de PelucheStuffed Animalmonstruo normaltierraguerrero31200900 |STUMBLING = TropezandoStumblingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |STYGIANDIRGE = Canción Fúnebre de EstigiaStygian Dirgecarta de trampatrampacontinua |STYGIANSECURITY = Seguridad de EstigiaStygian Securitymonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio1100600 |STYGIANSERGEANTS = Sargentos EstigiosStygian Sergeantsmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio522001800 |STYGIANSTREETPATROL = Patrulla Callejera de EstigiaStygian Street Patrolmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001200 |SUANNIFIREOFTHEYANGZING = Suanni, Fuego de los Yang ZingSuanni, Fire of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectofuegowyrm419000 |SUANNIFUEGODELOSYANGZING = Suanni, Fuego de los Yang ZingSuanni, Fire of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectofuegowyrm419000 |SUBMARINEFROG = Rana SubmarinaSubmarine Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21200600 |SUBMARINEROID = SubmarineroidSubmarineroidmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina48001800 |SUBMERSIBLECARRIERAEROSHARK = Portaaviones Sumergible Aero TiburónSubmersible Carrier Aero Sharkmonstruo xyzaguapez319001000 |SUBSTITOAD = Sapo SustitutoSubstitoadmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua11002000 |SUCCESSPROBABILITY0% = Probabilidad de Éxito 0%Success Probability 0%carta de trampatrampanormal |SUCCUBUSKNIGHT = Caballero SuccubusSuccubus Knightmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero516501300 |SUCESORENLASHABILIDADES = Sucesor en las HabilidadesSkill Successorcarta de trampatrampanormal |SUCUJEFEFANTASTRUCO = Sucujefe FantastrucoGhostrick Socutebossmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros214001200 |SUIJIN = SuijinSuijinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua725002400 |SUMMONBREAKER = Rompedor de InvocaciónSummon Breakercarta mágicamágicade campo |SUMMONCLOUD = Invocar NubeSummon Cloudcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SUMMONEDSKULL = Cráneo ConvocadoSummoned Skullmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio625001200 |SUMMONERMONK = Monje InvocadorSummoner Monkmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros48001600 |SUMMONEROFILLUSIONS = Invocador de IlusionesSummoner of Illusionsmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros3800900 |SUMMONERSART = Arte del InvocadorSummoner's Artcarta mágicamágicanormal |SUMMONINGCURSE = Maldición de la InvocaciónSummoning Cursecarta mágicamágicacontinua |SUMMONLIMIT = Límite a la InvocaciónSummon Limitcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SUMMONREACTOR・SK = Reactor de Invocación ·CIELOSummon Reactor・SKmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina520001400 |SUNDRAGONINTI = Dragón del Sol IntiSun Dragon Intimonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón830002800 |SUNLIGHTUNICORN = Unicornio de la Luz SolarSunlight Unicornmonstruo de efectoluzbestia418001000 |SUNNYPIXIE = Duendecilla BrillanteSunny Pixiemonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros1300400 |SUPAY = SupaySupaymonstruo cantantetierrademonio1300100 |SUPERACEITE = SuperaceiteOilmanmonstruo unióntierramáquina2400400 |SUPERALLOYBEASTRAPTINUS = Bestia de Súper-Aleación RaptinusSuperalloy Beast Raptinusmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón822002200 |SUPERANCIENTDEEPSEAKINGCOELACANTH = Rey Celacanto Superanciano de Aguas ProfundasSuperancient Deepsea King Coelacanthmonstruo de efectoaguapez728002200 |SUPERANCIENTDINOBEAST = Dinobestia Super AntiguaSuper-Ancient Dinobeastmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio827001400 |SUPERAPUROIMPRUDENTE = Super Apuro ImprudenteSuper Rush Recklesslycarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERCAÑONDERIELESACORAZADO = Supercañón de Rieles AcorazadoSuperdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Maxmonstruo xyztierramáquina1030003000 |SUPERCAÑÓNDERIELESACORAZADO = Supercañón de Rieles AcorazadoSuperdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Maxmonstruo xyztierramáquina1030003000 |SUPERCARGA = Súper CargaSuperchargecarta de trampatrampanormal |SÚPERCARGA = Súper CargaSuperchargecarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERCONDUCTORTYRANNO = Tyranno SuperconductorSuper Conductor Tyrannomonstruo de efectoluzdinosaurio833001400 |SUPERCONFRONTACIONJUNIOR = Súper Confrontación JuniorSuper Junior Confrontationcarta de trampatrampanormal |SÚPERCONFRONTACIÓNJUNIOR = Súper Confrontación JuniorSuper Junior Confrontationcarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERCRASHBUG = Súper CrashbugSuper Crashbugmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio403000 |SÚPERCRASHBUG = Súper CrashbugSuper Crashbugmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio403000 |SUPERCHARGE = Súper CargaSuperchargecarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERDEFENSEROBOMONKI = Súper Robot de Defensa MonSuper-Defense Robo Monkimonstruo de efectotierramáquina38001200 |SUPERDEFENSEROBOTELEPHAN = Súper Robot de Defensa ElefanSuper Defense Robot Elephanmonstruo de efectotierramáquina814002500 |SUPERDEFENSEROBOTLIO = Súper Robot de Defensa LeoSuper Defense Robot Liomonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001600 |SUPERDIMENSIONALROBOTGALAXYDESTROYER = Robot Superdimensional Destructor de GalaxiasSuperdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyermonstruo xyzluzmáquina1050002000 |SUPERDOUBLESUMMON = Súper Invocación DobleSuper Double Summoncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SUPERDRAGONCHIMERATECH = Súper Dragón ChimeratechChimeratech Overdragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina9?? |SÚPERDRAGÓNCHIMERATECH = Súper Dragón ChimeratechChimeratech Overdragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina9?? |SUPERDREADNOUGHTRAILCANNONGUSTAVMAX = Supercañón de Rieles AcorazadoSuperdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Maxmonstruo xyztierramáquina1030003000 |SUPERELECTROMAGNETICVOLTECHDRAGON = Dragón Voltech Súper-ElectromagnéticoSuper-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragonmonstruo de efectoluztrueno524001000 |SUPERFICIE = SuperficieSurfacecarta mágicamágicanormal |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAIBIGBENKEI = Samurai Superpesado Gran BenkeiSuperheavy Samurai Big Benkeimonstruo de efectotierramáquina810003500 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAIBLUEBRAWLER = Samurai Superpesado PeleadorSuperheavy Samurai Blue Brawlermonstruo de efectotierramáquina402000 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAIKABUTO = Samurai Superpesado KabutoSuperheavy Samurai Kabutomonstruo de efectotierramáquina410002000 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAISOULBIGBANG = Samurai Superpesado Alma Big BangSuperheavy Samurai Soul Big Bangmonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001000 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAISOULBREAKARMOR = Samurai Superpesado Alma de Armadura RotaSuperheavy Samurai Soul Break Armormonstruo de efectotierramáquina10500 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAISOULFIRESUIT = Samurai Superpesado Alma de Armadura de FuegoSuperheavy Samurai Soulfire Suitmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina2800800 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAISOULGREATWALL = Samurai Superpesado Alma Gran MurallaSuperheavy Samurai Soul Great Wallmonstruo de efectotierramáquina312001200 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAISWORDSMAN = Samurai Superpesado EspadachínSuperheavy Samurai Swordsmanmonstruo de efectotierramáquina318001800 |SUPERHEAVYSAMURAITENBN = Samurai Superpesado BalanzaSuperheavy Samurai Ten B-Nmonstruo de efectotierramáquina48001800 |SUPERINVOCACIONDOBLE = Súper Invocación DobleSuper Double Summoncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SÚPERINVOCACIÓNDOBLE = Súper Invocación DobleSuper Double Summoncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SUPERJUNIORCONFRONTATION = Súper Confrontación JuniorSuper Junior Confrontationcarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERLEONDEGUERRA = Súper León de GuerraSuper War-lionmonstruo de ritualtierrabestia723002100 |SÚPERLEÓNDEGUERRA = Súper León de GuerraSuper War-lionmonstruo de ritualtierrabestia723002100 |SUPERMENTEARCHIDEMONIO = Supermente ArchidemonioOvermind Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadpsíquico933003000 |SUPERNIMBLEMEGAHAMSTER = Mega-Hámster Súper ÁgilSuper-Nimble Mega Hamstermonstruo de efectotierrabestia411001800 |SUPERNUTRIENTESOLAR = Súper Nutriente SolarSuper Solar Nutrientcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SÚPERNUTRIENTESOLAR = Súper Nutriente SolarSuper Solar Nutrientcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SUPERPOLIMERIZACION = Súper PolimerizaciónSuper Polymerizationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SÚPERPOLIMERIZACIÓN = Súper PolimerizaciónSuper Polymerizationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SUPERPOLYMERIZATION = Súper PolimerizaciónSuper Polymerizationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SUPERREJUVENATION = Súper RejuvenecimientoSuper Rejuvenationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SUPERREJUVENECIMIENTO = Súper RejuvenecimientoSuper Rejuvenationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SÚPERREJUVENECIMIENTO = Súper RejuvenecimientoSuper Rejuvenationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SUPERROBODAMA = Super RobodamaSuper Roboladymonstruo de fusióntierramáquina61200500 |SUPERROBOLADY = Super RobodamaSuper Roboladymonstruo de fusióntierramáquina61200500 |SUPERROBOTDEDEFENSAELEFAN = Súper Robot de Defensa ElefanSuper Defense Robot Elephanmonstruo de efectotierramáquina814002500 |SÚPERROBOTDEDEFENSAELEFAN = Súper Robot de Defensa ElefanSuper Defense Robot Elephanmonstruo de efectotierramáquina814002500 |SUPERROBOTDEDEFENSALEO = Súper Robot de Defensa LeoSuper Defense Robot Liomonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001600 |SÚPERROBOTDEDEFENSALEO = Súper Robot de Defensa LeoSuper Defense Robot Liomonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001600 |SUPERROBOTDEDEFENSAMON = Súper Robot de Defensa MonSuper-Defense Robo Monkimonstruo de efectotierramáquina38001200 |SÚPERROBOTDEDEFENSAMON = Súper Robot de Defensa MonSuper-Defense Robo Monkimonstruo de efectotierramáquina38001200 |SUPERROBOYAROU = Super RoboyarouSuper Roboyaroumonstruo de fusióntierramáquina61200500 |SUPERRUSHRECKLESSLY = Super Apuro ImprudenteSuper Rush Recklesslycarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERSOLARNUTRIENT = Súper Nutriente SolarSuper Solar Nutrientcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SUPERVEHICROIDJUMBODRILL = Súper Vehicroid Taladro GiganteSuper Vehicroid Jumbo Drillmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina830002000 |SUPERVEHICROIDSTEALTHUNION = Súper Vehicroid - Unión SigilosaSuper Vehicroid - Stealth Unionmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina936003000 |SUPERVEHICROIDTALADROGIGANTE = Súper Vehicroid Taladro GiganteSuper Vehicroid Jumbo Drillmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina830002000 |SÚPERVEHICROIDTALADROGIGANTE = Súper Vehicroid Taladro GiganteSuper Vehicroid Jumbo Drillmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina830002000 |SUPERVEHICROIDUNIONSIGILOSA = Súper Vehicroid - Unión SigilosaSuper Vehicroid - Stealth Unionmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina936003000 |SÚPERVEHICROIDUNIÓNSIGILOSA = Súper Vehicroid - Unión SigilosaSuper Vehicroid - Stealth Unionmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina936003000 |SUPERVISAR = SupervisarSupervisecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SUPERVISE = SupervisarSupervisecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SUPERVISORRGENEX = Supervisor R-GenexR-Genex Overseermonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros2200100 |SUPERVIVENCIADELMASENFORMA = Supervivencia del Más en FormaSurvival of the Fittestcarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERVIVENCIADELMÁSENFORMA = Supervivencia del Más en FormaSurvival of the Fittestcarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPERWARLION = Súper León de GuerraSuper War-lionmonstruo de ritualtierrabestia723002100 |SUPLICIOINCANDESCENTE = Suplicio IncandescenteIncandescent Ordealcarta mágicamágicade ritual |SUPPLY = ReservasSupplymonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41300800 |SUPPLYSQUAD = Escuadrón de SuministrosSupply Squadcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SUPPORTERINTHESHADOWS = Partidario en las SombrasSupporter in the Shadowsmonstruo normaltierraguerrero310001000 |SUPREMACYBERRY = Baya de la SupremacíaSupremacy Berrycarta mágicamágicanormal |SUPREMEARCANITEMAGICIAN = Mago Arcanista SupremoSupreme Arcanite Magicianmonstruo de fusiónluzlanzador de conjuros1014002800 |SUPRESIONDELASERPIENTE = Supresión de la SerpienteSerpent Suppressioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SUPRESIÓNDELASERPIENTE = Supresión de la SerpienteSerpent Suppressioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |SUPRESIONDELMUNDO = Supresión del MundoWorld Suppressioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SUPRESIÓNDELMUNDO = Supresión del MundoWorld Suppressioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SURFACE = SuperficieSurfacecarta mágicamágicanormal |SURVIVALINSTINCT = Instinto de SupervivenciaSurvival Instinctcarta de trampatrampanormal |SURVIVALOFTHEFITTEST = Supervivencia del Más en FormaSurvival of the Fittestcarta de trampatrampanormal |SUSASOLDIER = Soldado SusaSusa Soldiermonstruo spirittierratrueno420001600 |SUSTANCIAPEGAJOSAHORRIPILANTE = Sustancia Pegajosa HorripilanteGruesome Goomonstruo normalaguaaqua31300700 |SUSURROESPIRITUAL = Susurro EspiritualSpiritual Whispermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada42002000 |SVARTALFDELOSALFARNORDICOS = Svartalf de los Alfar NórdicosSvartalf of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros514001600 |SVARTALFDELOSALFARNÓRDICOS = Svartalf de los Alfar NórdicosSvartalf of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros514001600 |SVARTALFOFTHENORDICALFAR = Svartalf de los Alfar NórdicosSvartalf of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros514001600 |SWALLOWFLIP = Tragarse el VolteoSwallow Flipcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |SWALLOWSNEST = Nido de la GolondrinaSwallow's Nestcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SWALLOWTAILBUTTERSPY = Papilio MaripospíaSwallowtail Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero418001200 |SWAMPBATTLEGUARD = Guardián de Batalla del PantanoSwamp Battleguardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero518001500 |SWAMPMIRRORER = Espejador del PantanoSwamp Mirrorercarta de trampatrampacontinua |SWAPFROG = Rana de IntercambioSwap Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21000500 |SWARMOFCROWS = Bandada de CuervosSwarm of Crowsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada512001800 |SWARMOFLOCUSTS = Enjambre de LangostasSwarm of Locustsmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto31000500 |SWARMOFSCARABS = Enjambre de EscarabajosSwarm of Scarabsmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto35001000 |SWEETCORN = Maíz DulceSweet Cornmonstruo de efectotierraplanta200 |SWIFTBIRDMANJOE = Swift Birdman JoeSwift Birdman Joemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada623001400 |SWIFTGAIATHEFIERCEKNIGHT = Caballero del Viento Oscuro de GaiaSwift Gaia the Fierce Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero723002100 |SWIFTSAMURAISTORM = ¡Tormenta Samurái Rápida!Swift Samurai Storm!carta de trampatrampacontinua |SWIFTSCARECROW = Espantapájaros VelozSwift Scarecrowmonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |SWIFTSTRIKEARMOR = Armadura GolpecerteroSwiftstrike Armorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SWINGOFMEMORIES = Columpio de los RecuerdosSwing of Memoriescarta mágicamágicanormal |SWORDARMOFDRAGON = Brazo Espada del DragónSword Arm of Dragonmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio617502030 |SWORDBREAKER = Rompedor EspadasSword Breakermonstruo xyztierraguerrero627001000 |SWORDHUNTER = Cazador de EspadasSword Huntermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero724501700 |SWORDMASTER = Maestro de la EspadaSword Mastermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero312000 |SWORDOFDARKDESTRUCTION = Espada de la Destrucción OscuraSword of Dark Destructioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDOFDARKRITES = Espada de Rituales OscurosSword of Dark Ritescarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDOFDEEPSEATED = Espada del Asentamiento ProfundoSword of Deep-Seatedcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDOFDRAGONSSOUL = Espada del Alma de DragónSword of Dragon's Soulcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDOFKUSANAGI = Espada de KusanagiSword of Kusanagicarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDOFSPARKLES = Espada de ChispasSword of Sparklescarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDOFTHESOULEATER = Espada del Come-AlmasSword of the Soul-Eatercarta mágicamágicade equipo |SWORDSATDAWN = Espadas al AmanecerSwords at Dawncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SWORDSLASHER = Tajador de SableSword Slashermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina514501500 |SWORDSMANFROMADISTANTLAND = Espadachín de una Tierra LejanaSwordsman from a Distant Landmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1250250 |SWORDSMANOFLANDSTAR = Espadachin de LandstarSwordsman of Landstarmonstruo normaltierraguerrero35001200 |SWORDSMANOFREVEALINGLIGHT = Espadachín de las Espadas ReveladorasSwordsman of Revealing Lightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero802400 |SWORDSOFBURNINGLIGHT = Espadas de Luz ArdienteSwords of Burning Lightcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SWORDSOFCONCEALINGLIGHT = Espadas de Luz OcultadoraSwords of Concealing Lightcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SWORDSOFREVEALINGLIGHT = Espadas de la Luz ReveladoraSwords of Revealing Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |SWORDSTALKER = Espadachín VengadorSwordstalkermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero620001600 |SYLVANBLADEFENDER = Defensor de la Hoja SilvanoSylvan Bladefendermonstruo de efectotierraplanta41900700 |SYLVANBLESSING = Bendición SilvanaSylvan Blessingcarta de trampatrampanormal |SYLVANCHARITY = Caridad SilvanaSylvan Charitycarta mágicamágicanormal |SYLVANCHERUBSPROUT = Querubrote SilvanoSylvan Cherubsproutmonstruo de efectoluzplanta1100100 |SYLVANFLOWERKNIGHT = Caballero de las Flores SilvanoSylvan Flowerknightmonstruo de efectotierraplanta418001000 |SYLVANGUARDIOAK = Guardirrobles SilvanoSylvan Guardioakmonstruo de efectotierraplanta624001500 |SYLVANHERMITREE = Arboltaño SilvanoSylvan Hermitreemonstruo de efectofuegoplanta827001800 |SYLVANKOMUSHROOMO = Komushongo SilvanoSylvan Komushroomomonstruo de efectofuegoplanta21002000 |SYLVANLOTUSWAIN = Barqueloto SilvanoSylvan Lotuswainmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta523001100 |SYLVANMARSHALLEAF = Hojacil SilvanoSylvan Marshalleafmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta315001200 |SYLVANMIKORANGE = Mikonaranja SilvanaSylvan Mikorangemonstruo de efectoaguaplanta34001100 |SYLVANPEASKEEPER = Pacificador SilvanoSylvan Peaskeepermonstruo de efectovientoplanta1400100 |SYLVANPRINCESSPROUT = Princesabrote SilvanaSylvan Princessproutmonstruo de efectoluzplanta1100100 |SYLVANSAGEQUOIA = Sabiocuoya SilvanoSylvan Sagequoiamonstruo de efectovientoplanta726002100 |SYLVANSNAPDRASSINAGON = Asesino Chascadragón SilvanoSylvan Snapdrassinagonmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta1900400 |SYLVANWATERSLIDE = Tobogán Acuático SilvanoSylvan Waterslidecarta de trampatrampacontinua |SYMBOLOFHERITAGE = Símbolo de HerenciaSymbol of Heritagecarta mágicamágicade equipo |SYMBOLSOFDUTY = Símbolos del DeberSymbols of Dutycarta mágicamágicade equipo |SYMPHONICWARRIORBASSES = Guerrero Sinfónico BajjosSymphonic Warrior Bassesmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1600400 |SYMPHONICWARRIORDRUMSS = Guerrero Sinfónico BatteríasSymphonic Warrior Drumssmonstruo cantantevientomáquina2700700 |SYMPHONICWARRIORPIAANO = Guerrero Sinfónico PiaanoSymphonic Warrior Piaanomonstruo cantantevientomáquina39001300 |SYNCHAR = SyncharSyncharmonstruo normaltierrabestia3800900 |SYNCHROBARRIER = Barrera SincroSynchro Barriercarta de trampatrampanormal |SYNCHROBLASTWAVE = Ola de Choque de la SincroníaSynchro Blast Wavecarta mágicamágicanormal |SYNCHROBOOST = Aumento de la SincroníaSynchro Boostcarta mágicamágicade equipo |SYNCHROCONTROL = Control de SincroníaSynchro Controlcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |SYNCHROCHANGE = Cambio de SincroSynchro Changecarta mágicamágicanormal |SYNCHRODEFLECTOR = Deflector de SincroníaSynchro Deflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |SYNCHROEJECTION = SincroeyecciónSynchro Ejectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |SYNCHROFUSIONIST = Fusionista de SincroníaSynchro Fusionistmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2800600 |SYNCHROGIFT = Regalo SincroSynchro Giftcarta mágicamágicanormal |SYNCHROMAGNET = Imán SincroSynchro Magnetmonstruo cantantetierramáquina31000600 |SYNCHROMATERIAL = Material de SincroníaSynchro Materialcarta de trampatrampanormal |SYNCHRONEXPLORER = Sincrón ExploradorSynchron Explorermonstruo de efectotierramáquina20700 |SYNCHRONIZEDREALM = Reino SincronizadoSynchronized Realmcarta mágicamágicacontinua |SYNCHROSOLDIER = Soldado de SincroníaSynchro Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |SYNCHROSTRIKE = Golpe SincroSynchro Strikecarta de trampatrampanormal |SYNTHESISSPELL = Conjuro de SíntesisSynthesis Spellcarta mágicamágicade ritual |SYNTHETICSERAPHIM = Serafín SintéticoSynthetic Seraphimcarta de trampatrampacontinua |SYSTEMDOWN = Caída del SistemaSystem Downcarta mágicamágicanormal |SZWESPADAFENRIR = SZW - Espada FenrirSZW - Fenrir Swordmonstruo de efectoluzbestia418001100 |SZWFENRIRSWORD = SZW - Espada FenrirSZW - Fenrir Swordmonstruo de efectoluzbestia418001100 }}